Kames ABC One Shots
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Short, long and medium chapters of dirty and funny Kames action. Rated M for various reasons, ha ha.
1. Abs

**A/N Yo yo yo. =D So, I decided to go against my own word of working on one story only before moving on to another one. I couldn't resist. I wrote half of this a LONG time ago and the rest of it tonight. The first half, I think, is pretty okay. The second part eh, not so much. I'm tired, (looong freaking day man...), have a headache and just worked on a long part in Cheaters. I'm exhausted, for sho. Any who, I got chapter one of my Kames ABC oneshot up, so be happy! Lol. I would just like to say now that all of the chapters are titled but just need to be written/typed out. And the title of the chapters are pretty dirty. Lol. My goal is to try and make my Kames ABC shots dirty and my Cargan shots sweet. Let's see how I will do, ha. =)**

**A is for Abs**

James Diamond had the right to brag about his abs. His wash board abs to be exact. If anyone saw the oldest BTR member shirtless, they would only be staring at his abs. And if the brunette _was _wearing a shirt, then they'd be staring at his gorgeous face. And even if the shirt was off, you need to make an effort to stare at his sexy abs and gorgeous face. Come on now, it's James freaking Diamond.

But back to the abs.

James treasured his abs very much. He works out a healthy good amount and eats right for his abs. He makes sure that they stay a perfect tan color. Because if they get too orange like the last time... that just won't do. At the time, he thought it was a perfect idea to make his whole body orange. How did that even happen? He can't remember and doesn't care because, hello!

We're talking about his abs.

Okay, not much to say about his abs...

Let's talk about the people who look at his abs when he's shirtless!

When he's at the pool, the Jenniffers can't seem to get enough of them. Especially when he'd get out and is all dripping wet. They'd watch the water driplets

slide down his body, down his abs, while their mouths started to water.

The Jennifers weren't the only one who stared. Sometimes he'd catch Camille and Jo staring. Even miss headstrong Lucy.

Some of the Palm Woods guys would stop and stare as well. James had no problem with that.

He certainly doesn't have a problem when he sees Kendall, BTR's leader, staring. More like drooling. The boy has been crushing on James for quite sometime now. James is one hundred and ten percent positive that he's one hundred and ten percent right.

He's been catching the blonde staring at him longer, noticing his sour facial expressions when one lucky girl gets James for the night. He even blushes when James compliments him on the littlest things, for goodness sake.

James is bi and the guys all know this. Maybe when he told them, Kendall got curious. But he was very sure of himself that Kendall had been crushing on him way before L.A.

...Okay, maybe not, maybe that was his conceited side talking, but come on! How could you resist James Diamond?

Right. You can't. So don't even try. Because you won't succeed.

James Diamond is a beast. A sexy beast.

"James Diamond, you are a badass sexy beast!" the brunette winked at himself in the bathroom mirror, ignoring the knocking on the door.

Maybe knocking was a understatement since Kendall Knight was banging on it like his life depended on it. "James fucking Diamond! Open this door right now so I can piss!"

James' hazel eyes lazily roamed his naked chest and down to his abs as he combed his hair with his lucky comb. "Can't you go to Carlos and Logan's?" he asked.

"No!" came the angry reply. The brunette sighed but made no move to get the door.

"Come in then." he said and Kendall growled annoyed.

"I'd already have done my buisness and been out of your way if the door was unlocked, wouldn't I, smart one?"

James rolled his eyes and set down his black comb before moving to open the door. Even though James thought Kendall was cute and would fuck him or let the blonde fuck him any day, he was still damn annoying.

James unlocked the door and yanked it open in a huff. "I don't see why you can't piss in the sink or something." he stalked back to the mirror while Kendall blushed at James appearance. James ignored this and continued, "I mean jeez. Mama Knight has a bathroom! Why don't you go use that one?"

Kendall wasn't paying attention really. He was gawking on how sexy James was looking in a pair of black low cut skinny jeans and no shirt. James' ass, Kendall noticed, looked pretty amazing in those babies. And don't get him started on his abs. Those things could make you cum right then and there just because they were looking so delicious.

Even though James was looking at himself in the mirror, he knew that he was being checked out.

So he decided to have a little fun. Besides, Kendall deserves some kind of punishment for interrupting him and his James time.

"Earth to Kendall?" he asked playfully, running his fingers through his perfect styled hair before making his way to the blonde. Kendall seemed to have come back down to Earth when a hot body (no pun intended) came up to his already heating up one and he stared up at James dumbly. "I thought you had to piss, dude."

Kendall blushed and said, while backing away from the advancing brunette, "I do. So get out."

James grinned as the blonde took many steps back when he took some forward, loving how Kendall's face was looking like a bright apple. "Mmm maybe I don't want to get out." the brunette suggested teasingly.

Kendall, who was red in the face, backed up until his back hit the bathroom door. "Wh-what? Why the fuck not?"

James smiled slyly as he slowly rested both of his arms on either side of the blushing blonde's head, leaning forward slightly as he watched those wide green-brown eyes trail down his naked chest. He leaned forward and nipped gently at Kendall's ear. "Like what you see?" he breathed out in a low voice.

Kendall shivered and tried shoving his brunette friend away from him. James didn't budge. He kept his hands firmly against the door, determined to keep Kendall trapped in between. He proceeded to press his body against the slightly smaller one and earned a soft gasp.

"J-James, what the hell are you doing?" Kendall couldn't get the boy do move which frustrated him a little. "Get off me!"

James ignored him and let his tongue slide out and gently press against the blonde's neck. Kendall gasped and squeaked out, "James! What are you doing?"

James bit down on the soft flesh making Kendall moan. "Don't act like you don't want this Kendall. Because I know you do. I know you stare at me a lot. It's because you want me, right?"

"W-What? I do not want you, J-Ja- nguhhh" Kendall gripped James' shoulders as said boy sucked at his sensitive neck.

"Don't want me, huh?" James mocked and sucked harder, making Kendall cry out in pleasure. With his lips still attached to Kendall's neck, James let his hand trail down the blonde's body until he stopped at his crotch. "I know you want me, Kendall. I see you staring at me all the time. If I'm shirtless, you can't look away and if I do have a shirt on, you stare at my face." Kendall moaned when James squeezed him.

"I understand," James continued while letting his lips gently brush Kendall's. "I'm irresistable. My abs, my face, my body, my everything." the brunette's tongue swiped out across Kendall's lips, making said boy moan again. "Do you want me Kendall?" James teased in a gruff voice, his hot breath ghosting over Kendall's slightly parted lips.

"W-what if I don't want you, James? What if-"

"You want my abs? It's the abs right? I'm right, no need to answer that cause I know it's the abs." James boasted, unintentionally moving away from the blushing and very bothered blonde. Kendall used this time to shove James away from him while slowly getting his breathing back to normal.

"Hey!" James was not happy about being manhandled- unless it was in a different way, of course.

"Hey nothing!" Kendall's embarrassment turned to slight anger and he opened the door before shoving the taller boy out. "Bye, James." was all he said before slamming the door in the open mouthed James.

"Aw, Kendall! Don't be like that! You know you were enjoying some of this-" there was a pause and Kendall rolled his eyes knowing that his friend (and secret crush) was gesturing to his body. Ignoring the knocks on the door and the begging to get back on, the blonde pulled his pants down to finally do his business. It was kind of awkward though with a hard on... stupid James being all sexy and hot and kind of kissing him-

Oh my god. James Diamond kind of kissed Kendall Knight! Kendall's eyes widened as he pulled his pants up and touched his lips that were tingling. Even though it was just brush, he could still feel James' soft mouth on his.

"YO KNIGHT!" James yelled, "At least let me have my lucky comb!" Kendall sighed and washed his hands before picking up the black comb and going to the door. Opening it, he started to speak but got immediately cut off by lips against his.

To say that the blonde was surprised would be just right. His eyes widened and he almost fell backwards when James pushed him back into the bathroom and into the door again, tongue slipping through Kendall's lips. When their tongues brushed, Kendall moaned and wrapped his arms around James' neck, pulling the boy closer to him. Both boys' eyes were closed and their mouths were moving silently with each other, a tongue coming into view every once in awhile.

The blonde's heart thudded in his chest as he felt a hard body press against his. He couldn't believe that he was kissing James, his crush from way before L.A **(Baha, James thought he was being conceited but it was the truth =P)**, his best friend since pre-K. He couldn't believe he was already wanting more.

Oh.

My.

Hockey pucks.

Kendall realized that James was still shirtless and that the boy was close, so close in fact that he could just slowly trail his hands down the brunette boy's chest until they would reach the most amazing things in the world-

James pulled away while Kendall's palms rested on his abs. While Kendall was feeling the marvelous abs that he knew would feel marvelous, a sly smirk played on James' sexy features. "See?" he drawled out in a tone of voice that made Kendall want to smack him. "You can't resist these things, they're the best abs you've ever felt in your entire life." James' smirk deepened as Kendall quickly dropped his arms, his face growing a deep red color.

"Sh-shut up!" was all the blonde stammered out before storming out the room, the door being slammed open with a bang. Stupid James for being right about him liking his stupid irresistible abs. Stupid James for just being irresistible in general. Kendall huffed and stormed out the apartment with some dignity, leaving

a laughing James in the bathroom combing his hair and admiring his 'babies' a.k.a, his washboard abs.

**A/N Lol, hopefully that was fine enough. Please review! Next chapter won't be up until Cheaters. is. done. I mean it! XD**

**-Jaya**


	2. Blushing

**B is for Blushing**

"This was fun." Kendall told James as he walked him to the door to his house. The pretty boy smiled and nodded shyly.

"Yeah. Maybe we could do it again?" the brunette said that last part quietly but Kendall heard him and grinned, making the other boy's heart rate speed up.

"Of course! I had a lot of fun tonight." the blonde reached down and took James' hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"M-me too." the pretty boy said and then bit his lip when the two of them reached his front door. He had so much fun today on his date with _the _Kendall Knight, the most amazingly attractive boy ever in Palm Woods High school. The boy who is the captain of their school's hockey team, the boy who he's been crushing on ever since he could remember.

The boy who asked him out and took him on the most wonderful date ever. James was kind of sad that it was over but Kendall told him that they could do this again.

"Ah, well, here we are." the blonde announced as they stepped onto James' porch. James nodded, his heart beating wildly in his chest. If the boy was mistaken, he was almost positively sure that in movies, when a couple comes back from their first date and the guy walks the girl up to the front door, he kisses her.

He could be totally wrong though. Hopefully not...

"Yeah, here we are." James cursed himself for sounding so small and shy but Kendall just laughed. James found himself pouting. "What?"

"Nothing." the blonde replied, his emerald eyes glistening with mischief. He took a step closer to the slightly taller boy and gently rested a hand on James' pink cheeks. "Just that, you're really cute. Like, really really cute." Kendall studied the blushing boy's face, his green eyes flickering to the brunette's lips every so often.

"W-what? M-me? Cute?" James' voice went high pitched and he chuckled nervously. It wasn't his fault though, okay? Kendall was moving in real close to him and it was getting hard to think, let alone breath.

Kendall's second hand went to grasp James' (now red) face while he slowly pressed the boy into his door with his hard body. "Yes." the blonde's lips ghosted over James' ear making said boy shiver with pleasure. "So cute. Especially when you blush." the blonde pulled away to look at James' (blushing) face and smiled. "You've been doing it all night. You're even doing it now." Kendall poked James' cheek and James swatted his finger away.

"No I haven't.." he mumbled while trying not to die by being pressed up against his door by Kendall Knight.

Kendall laughed and put his hands on James' hips. "Yes, you have. But it's okay, Jamie. You look fucking adorable blushing." then Kendall yanked James forward by his pants' belt loops and connected their lips sweetly.

Okay okay okay. Does Kendall _want _James to die? Because he almost just did. Or is in the processing of so. The pretty boy's eyes were wide as he felt soft lips working over his gently, yet so passionately. His body started to shake when he remembered _who _exactly was kissing him and moaned.

He felt Kendall smirk against his lips but ignored it and started to kiss the blonde back. It was fucking awesome. Just saying. Kendall was an amazing kisser and James felt like he was in heaven.

If he actually did die, could maybe Kendall and his lips be waiting up there for him? Would that mean Kendall would have to die before him? What the hell is he even thinking about? He should be focusing on Kendall right now.

James slid his hands up the blonde's chest to wrap around his neck and pulled him closer. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' waist and slipped his tongue between those delicious lips. The pretty boy's mouth was even more delicious against his tongue. Kendall made sure to scope out every inch of James' wet cavern before returning his tongue back into his own mouth and pulled away.

Kendall actually pulled all the way away, and James, who during the kiss had been leaning all his weight against the blonde, fell forward. He unleashed a very feminine shriek that was muffled with Kendall's clothed chest. The blonde caught him, chuckling at the cute noise he made. "You okay?"

James moved away from Kendall, a blush on his face and Kendall awwed. "See, you're the cutest thing ever when you blush!" the blonde took James' hands with his and kissed him once more before pulling away. "See you at school tomorrow?"

The brunette could just not and Kendall smiled. "Great." with one more sweet kiss, Kendall left the pretty boy standing there on his porch with a blush on his face.

**A/N I apologize if this is super crappy. I wrote it in 30 minutes. =/ **

**Um, just a couple of things... one. This story will won't be super dirty anymore because it turns out, I suck at doing that... so yeah. They'll be sex even though it might be bad... but whatever. Another thing is that even though I'm all for dominant James, there will be some dominant Kendall in here. =) **

**Also, you all should go check out some one shots I got up. They're not great but you still should! Ha ha. X)**

**Okay, I'm done. Sorry for the wait. And sorry for Cheaters taking such a long ass time. I am having such a writer's block. I just can't find a good starting point for it. But I'll be damned if I don't get it finished. **

**IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. **

**Bye. =3**

**-Jaya**


	3. Craving

**C is for Craving**

* * *

><p>James groaned for the thousandth time and stared longingly at the door for the millionth time.<p>

"Is he having one of 'those' days?" he faintly heard Carlos ask their smart friend, Logan.

"Yep." the brunette replied while popping his 'P'.

James was not having one of 'those' days, whatever the hell his two friends meant by that. He was just missing his boyfriend, Kendall Knight, just a little bit more than usual. It wasn't his fault though. The blonde had gone back to Minnesota with Katie and Mama Knight for a family visit, leaving the third of Big Time Rush in L.A. Of course the mother didn't leave the boys alone.

Because that made sense. Not.

No, she called Kelly and asked her to check up on the boys every so often. At least enough times to make sure that they were either alive or hadn't burned the apartment down.

Bottom line is is that Kendall has been gone for a week and that is just too long for James to handle. He needed his baby back in his arms, he needed to kiss those soft sweet lips, he needed to have Kendall back right now. The blonde was like his freaking addiction. And when James didn't have him for over 24 hours (James was weak, okay?), he goes crazy.

Thank god Kendall will be coming home in 2 hours. He groaned again realizing that 2 hours was a long ways away still.

"Okay, dude. What's up with you?" Carlos asked his slightly distraught looking friend. "You love sick or something?" if Carlos only knew.

"Probably is. James, calm down man. Kendall is on a plane right now and will get here soon. You've barely lasted a week, so I'm sure you can sort of last a couple more hours."

Logan was not that helpful. Neither was Carlos. James sighed and ignored his friends before looking at the closed door. How he wished it would open and his blonde beauty would walk through it while wearing his cheesy smile that he loved so much.

Then the weirdest thing happened... the door opened and revealed a smiling and tired looking Kendall.

Was someone playing a trick on him? Were his eyes decieving him? Was the boy standing in front of him real? There was only one way to find out.

Jumping off the couch in a blink of an eye, James rushed to his hopefully-not-a-mirage-boyfriend and tackled him. Kendall's breath left his body with a whoosh and he fell to the ground with his boyfriend on top of him. The blonde had only the chance to hear James mumble something about him being 'real' before his boyfriend's lips were covering his own in a deep and passionate kiss that left him moaning.

James ignored all the sounds around him: Katie groaning when she walked over the two, Mama Knight sighing, Carlos and Logan explaining that he was being overly dramatic. The only thing the brunette was focused on was kissing his boyfriend, tasting his lips that he'd missed very _**very **_much. Threading his fingers into the soft blonde hair he's missed as well.

Screw it, James missed Kendall in general. Having him pinned underneath him was the best thing that's happened to him since the day the boy left. "I don't want you ever leaving me again for so damn long, got me?" he mumbled against the already swollen lips that were Kendall's.

"Mmmm, you don't think I hated it too?" Kendall had his arms around James' neck and pulled back a bit. The blonde smiled, taking in James' appearance before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too. I missed you like crazy." James moaned and sucked on the blonde's jaw. Kendall giggled.

"I missed you too. Why are we talking? I want your lips, now." the blonde demanded and James couldn't have agreed more.

Pressing his lips back to his boyfriend's, James savored the sweet taste of them and thought how the hell he lasted a week away from this, Kendall and his sweet lips. Seriously. He might have a Kendall problem. No matter though. The blonde was worth any problem.

Ignoring their friends groaning and gagging, the couple stayed lip locked together and on the floor happily in their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Man... this sucked. I'm sorry. . Yeah, I just noticed that I didn't put the reason why Kendall came early. It was because his flight arrived earlier so yeah... I'm so lazy, I ain't gonna fix it. But now you know, so hopefully you aren't confused... **

**I'm tired. v.v But the good thing is that I don't get sick at night anymore! I think it's this crazy bipolar weather. I get horrible headaches too. Maybe it's my own fault for choosing the third floor for my room. Maybe I should stop talking and go work on D. Yeah.**

**Review?**

**-Jaya**


	4. Deep

**D is for Deep**

Kendall threw his back with a long moan as James struck his prostate for the millionth time. Take Kendall's 'for the millionth time' for granted seeing as he and James have been having sex for over 2 hours. Each round was better than the last, each kiss was even more passionate, each moan was even more heavy with pleasure and of course, each thrust James gave was deeper.

The absolute one thing Kendall really really loved about making love (because 'sex' just doesn't fit right with him) with James is that the boy went in hard and he went in _deep_. It was fucking fantastic. The pretty boy would hover over him, angle his hips and thrust in rapidly and deep and hard.

Kendall loved it. He also loved the other things that played in while they were making love. For an example, James loved to suck on his lover's sensitive neck. Especially when his blonde was hot (no pun intended) and his neck was so warm and a bit sweaty. You'd think sweat would taste awful, but not Kendall's. No, his was not salty, but very sweet. Or maybe it was salty, but the taste was just lost on James' tongue, because all he would be able to taste was the sweetness of Kendall. The boy smelled like mint and vanilla. Sweet flavors that would be devoured by James' tongue as he'd lick and suck at Kendall's flesh.

Some other things Kendall loved about being as one with James was the sweet kisses. James was already rough with his thrusts so the sweet kisses he gave the blonde kind of balanced things out. Sometimes when James would kiss Kendall, his tongue would come out to roam the outline of Kendall's bottom lip before his white sharp teeth would come out and give the sweet lip a nibble. Kendall loved when James did that. Or when the brunette would whisper sweet nothings into his ears or when James would hover over the younger boy and stare deep into his eyes with love shining so bright in his hazel eyes...

Kendall loved it all. He loved James, he loved that he could call James 'his', he loved that whenever girls (or guys) came around, James wouldn't notice because all he saw was Kendall. Kendall was the only one James would ever and always will want. Knowing that makes Kendall's heart do a gajillion flips and brings tears to his eyes.

James didn't question the sudden tears that fled away from his lover's gorgeous emerald eyes, he just leaned down and kissed them away gently while his hips moved at an un-human pace. Kendall's body moved up and down from the force of the hard thrusts, but he didn't care.

"J-Jamie...mmmhm~" the blonde moaned when James gave a very hard jab to his prostate.

"What, love?" James panted out softly, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"P-Please k-kiss me." Kendall had his eyes closed shut tight as an immense feel of pleasure surrounded his body. The boy felt a pair of warm and wet lips against his and he sighed into James' mouth. James, with his mouth still connected with Kendall's, lifted said boy's legs up a bit before spreading them open so he could go in more deeper.

Kendall gasped, and his body spasmed. "Oh~" he cried out and James slid his tongue in between his lover's puffy lips, hungrily taking and tasting every sweet spot in the boy's mouth. Kendall groaned when James wrapped his tongue around his own before giving it a few sucks. "Mmm..~" Kendall moaned before arching hard off the bed and painting James' chest white with his juices.

James had struck Kendall's sweet spot with a hard and deep force which surprised the blonde into coming hard with no sound at all. The blonde fell back to the bed but before his back could touch the mattress, James had snaked an arm around his waist and held him up. The pretty boy continued to thrust deep into his lover's willing body until he too came, growling Kendall's name hotly into his ear and filling him up to the brim.

The blonde clutched weakly to James' biceps while said boy slowly lowered him to the matress. "God, I love you so much." the blonde whispered tiredly after a moment of silence. James, who had his face in the crook of Kendall's neck, hummed before giving it a sweet kiss and said quietly, "I love you too."

James leaned up on his elbows, that were propped up on either side of Kendall's face, and leaned down to give his lover the most sweetest, passionate kiss he could. Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"Babe, I don't think I can do another round." James murmured against the blonde's mouth. Kendall giggled back.

"That's okay. You've been in deep enough."

"What?" James pulled away with a confused smile. Kendall drew him back into him gently, whispering, "_Nothing_." against his lover's lips before sliding his tongue past the two lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'M AN AWFUL PERSON. DON'T REMIND ME. Guys, I'm super sorry. . There is just no excuse for this one. XC **

**I still hope you guys liked it and uh, hope you haven't given up on this story yet... v.v **

**Please review and if you get the chance to, go check out my Big Time Bromance story with the boys. =D It's what I've been working on instead of this... shame shame shame... I don't want to go to Mexico no more more more- wait. Was it shame or shane? XP Lord, don't even pay attention to me.**

**Again, sorry and don't forget to review! =3**

**-Jaya**


	5. Ex

**E is for Ex**

"Ha ha, oh my gosh, you're such a dork!" Kendall laughed at his boyfriend, James Diamond. The couple had just left the movie theaters, having seen one of the Twilight's stupid sequels. Kendall didn't know why they decided to go see it, but it was fine. James had been (the whole time) making fun of that Bella girl who seemed to be having breathing issues. Even as they were walking out, the pretty boy was doing a really ridiculous impression of Kristen Stewart, making Kendall giggle.

The older boy stopped with a grin and plopped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "You love me."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a dork." Kendall replied while he leaned in closer to James' warmth. James kissed the blonde's temple.

"I'm your dork though. And you love it."

Kendall smiled while shaking his head. "Whatever." the two teens headed out the doors of the huge movie theater and walked on the busy streets of L.A. Until they both froze when a leering snarl from behind them made them stop and turn around. "Hi, Jamie."

There stood James' ex, Shane. On his arm was a girl with fake tits and a plastic face. When Kendall saw her, he immediately deemed her as 'Barbie'. But now his attention went to Shane, the gorgeous ex of James.

Kendall felt James' arm around his shoulder tense and the older boy pulled him in closer. "Shane." James' voice was clipped and he wore a frown on his face.

Kendall didn't know much about James and Shane's relationship. He only knew that it broke off really badly and left James in a pissy mood for a month. The blonde was exaggerating either. He remembered James yelling or snapping at everyone who tried to talk with him. It was awful.

"Who's this?" Shane gestured to Kendall, a cold un-friendly smirk playing on his lips. James pulled his boyfriend even closer to him and growled.

"None of your fucking business." Shane laughed and raised his hands in a surrenduring way.

"Hey, doll. No need to get fiesty with me. It was just a question." Shane smirked at James' sneer before turning to Kendall and reaching out a hand. "Name's Shane."

Kendall didn't take the hand offered to him but replied, "Kendall." Shane dropped his hand and turned back to James.

"So, you leave me for this?" Kendall frowned.

"Excuse me?" he gritted out. Barbie chuckled but Shane ignored both blondes and turned to James, a cold look in his eyes.

"He's rude, doesn't even look human, especially with those eye brows and his nose-"

"Shut up, Shane." James hissed but Shane shook his head.

"No! Because you could do way better than this, James! I was better for you! I was the one for you and you dumped me and go for _him_?"

James took his hand off Kendall's shoulder and took a step towads his ex. "_You're _the one who screwed up, Shane. If you hadn't done that stupid shit you did, we could have still been together! We could have still been in love. But you know what? I'm glad you showed me who you really were because now I'm with the most perfect, beautiful guy in the whole entire world. Sad that it took someone like you who's not worth my time to figure out my dream guy was in my life from the start."

James turned to grab Kendall but his fingers brushed against air. The hazel eyed boy looked around but Kendall was no where to be found. "Kendall?"

Shane smirked but his eyes were rimmed red from James' speech. "Are you looking for Monster-Brow? Yeah, he left awhile ago while you sprewed out nonsense to me."

James whirled around to see Kendall's retreiting form a few blocks away from him. Shane laughed harshly but stopped with a yelp of pain as James socked him. Barbie cried out in alarm and James opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and took off after Kendall.

Shane wasn't worth it.

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" James shouted, seeing his blonde beauty stalking ahead of him. Kendall ignored him and kept walking. "Kendall! Yo! Baby, where are you going?" James yelled, ignoring the stares of strangers on the street. The brunette ran past people to reach the blonde. He finally did, though Kendall put up a fight when he put an arm around him.<p>

"Don't touch me!" Kendall snapped, but James could hear a crack in his voice.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" the brunette asked, trying to turn the blonde around to face him. Kendall struggled but James finally had him facing him. He gasped when he saw tears streaming down the blonde's face. "Baby, what's wrong?" James asked quietly, slowly pulling the smaller boy in his arms.

Kendall tried pulling away but James tightened his grip around his middle and waist. "Please," the pretty boy whispered into the blonde's hair. Kendall didn't say anything, but James felt everything coming together in his head and he gasped before pulling away. He glared accusingly at the blonde.

"You don't believe that scum-bag, do you?" he demanded and Kendall couldn't help it. He giggled. The sound was music to James' ears and he pulled the boy back in his arms. "Tell me you don't, because he's wrong." the pretty boy squeezed the smaller boy more tightly into his arms and breathed out, "So wrong."

"But you said you would have still been in love." the blonde murmured sadly into James' chest. He earned a heavy sigh.

"But I'm not. At least not with that damn idiot. Kendall, look at me." the did and James smiled softly. "The only person I'm in love with is the most beautiful person on the face of the Earth. The only person who I can say proudly to the world has stolen my heart. I don't even want it back." Kendall laughed softly and James smiled.

"There's no one else but you baby. Don't let Shane or anyone try to put stupid thoughts into your head, okay?" the pretty boy pulled Kendall in close and connected their lips together softly. "I love you and only you." James murmured against the blonde's lips. "It's always going to be you, okay?"

Kendall nodded while returning the sweet kiss happily. The couple stood there and kissed until their mouths were swollen and they were in very much need of some air. "H-how about we go get some ice cream?" James panted out softly while resting his forehead against Kendall's.

Said boy nodded while catching his breath. The blonde smiled before taking James' hand in his own. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, it's not that great. I'm sowwey. D'X Next one will be better, promise! And thanks to all who reviewed the last couple of chapters. ^_^**

**-Jaya**


	6. Flirting

**F is for Flirting**

"Don't look now James, but your future husband is coming our way." Carlos smirked while nodding his head behind James. James turned around and felt his heart speed up at the sight of Kendall Knight, his crush or as Carlos liked to say his 'future husband'.

A short brunette was by his side and Carlos' smirk grew. Logan Knight met his eyes and he too smirked. The two advancing boys came to a stop in front of James and Carlos.

"The Knights. What a pleasent surprise." the Latino boy mused.

"Hey, Carlos." Kendall greeted before turning his attention to James. "Sup, gorgeous." James blushed and stuttered out a shy 'Hi'. Logan moved around Carlos until he was behind the boy and leaned against his locker. Carlos turned to face the smirking boy and crossed his arms over his chest before leaning against his locker too.

"Hey, Carly-pie."

"What it do, Logie-pooh?" the shorter boy replied, chocolate eyes twinkling. Logan pouted mockingly.

"Thought I told you stop calling me that god awful name?"

"Whenever you drop 'Carlie-pie'." Carlos grinned and the smart boy rolled his eyes before leaning closer to the Latino.

"Never in a million years, baby."

"Um... C-Carlos?" Carlos turned back around and faced a blushing James. "W-wanna go to a party tonight with Kendall and Logan?"

"Sure!" the short boy chirped. "What time?" he asked the blonde.

Kendall nodded his head to Logan. "Logie-pooh can answer that. He's the one who's inviting you."

"Aww, is that true, Logie-pooh?" Carlos cooed while turning back around.

"It's not if you keep up that name."

"You love it."

"I hate it."

"Bitch."

"You love me."

"You wish."

Kendall rolled his eyes before turning to an awkward blushing James who was staring at the floor. "Hey, cute one." the blonde grasped James' chin, and gently tilted his face up. Kendall's green eyes widened a bit at the sight of the pretty boy's hazel eyes that were wide like saucers. Kendall took a step closer to the blushing boy and murmured, "You have really pretty eyes, you know that?"

James swallowed at that and murmured a thank you. Then Kendall took a step closer to him and slightly pressed into him. James squeaked and the blonde chuckled. "So. You gonna go to this stupid party with me? I'd only go if you go."

The brunette's eyes widened even more if possible. "R-really?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm hmm. There's no way in hell that I'd want to ever be the third wheel to that." Kendall pointed over James' shoulder and said boy turned around to see Logan sucking on Carlos' neck while said boy was gripping onto his shoulders, small moans leaving his slightly parted mouth. From where James was standing, he could see Logan's mouth and teeth suck and bite at his friend's soft looking flesh.

Then Carlos slumped backwards into James (since their backs were almost touching) making the tall boy stumble right into Kendall. The blonde caught James who blushed and stammered out apologies while struggling to get away from the blonde.

Kendall laughed and tightened his hold on James' waist. "What's the rush, pretty boy?"

"U-uh, n-no rush, b-but-" James stammered and his heart melted at the sound of Kendall laughing again.

"Then quit your moving." so he did. James stood still in Kendall's arms, heart beating wildly in his chest as he felt the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close to him. "See? Is this so bad?" Kendall's voice held amusement and James shook his head mutely. The blonde pulled away and looked down at the blushing boy. "So. Coming to the stupid party?"

James stared into those intense green eyes and nodded shyly. Kendall grinned. "Great! Dress cute for me, okay, Gorgeous? Not that it'll matter though," Kendall leaned down and brushed his mouth against James'. "You're always cute in my eyes." the pretty boy died inside and blushed a deep red.

The blonde chuckled and gently traced the brunette boy's cheek. Then he pulled away and walked around him (brushing him as he did) to pull Logan away from Carlos. "Come on. You can do that later at the party."

"Mmm, no now. I have to do it now." his brother whined, arms stretched out to a daze looking Carlos who was slumped against James.

Kendall rolled his eyes at Logan before shoving him gently towards the school's exit. "Later. Hey, do you guys need us to pick you up?"

Carlos (still in a slight daze) turned to James. "What he say?" Logan smirked before making his lips to a kiss sound and the Latino giggled.

"U-um he said-"

"We're picking you guys up then. Seven sound good?"

James nodded and he and Carlos watched the older boy walk away.

And damn, did they make walking away look cool and badass-y and sexy and-

Carlos nudged James in the side, smirking. "What?" the brunette asked, his hazel eyes still trained on Kendall's retreating form.

His short friend chuckled. "Oh, nothing." linking their arms together, Carlos steered James in the other direction. "Come on! Let's go get ready for our partay!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh my gosh, sorry for the wait! . And this chapter is so meh. SO meh. I started it like 2 weeks ago, right? And kept adding on until it ended up like this. Which I don't like... but hope you do... whoever you are. Um. Question... should I continue this into like, a really short story (I'm serious. Nothing huge.) or leave it like this? I don't know, it just seems like ended it really sucky and should add at least a couple more chapters to it. But if you guys like it like this, then I'll leave it.**

**-Jaya**


	7. Gum

**G is for Gum**

"Kendall, can you please stop that?" Logan pleaded as he stared at his obnoxious friend who was loudly chewing and popping his spearmint gum.

"Stop what?" the blonde grinned and blew a bubble. Logan rolled his eyes.

"_That_. I'm trying to finish this homework but I can't when you keep-"

_Pop. _"Mmm." _Fwuuu pop! _"Nom nom nom."

Logan set his pencil down. "James! Your boyfriend is being a moron!" he yelled in the apartment, knowing that someplace the hazel eyed boy was there.

"What?" James seemed to be in his and Kendall's shared room.

"Come here!" Logan yelled again and Kendall scoffed.

"What's he gonna do?" he taunted and blew another bubble. It popped just as James came around the corner and into the living room.

"Sup." he said and walked over to stand beside his sitting boyfriend.

"Please do something about him. He's chewing gum real loudly and popping it and being really annoying. I'm trying to get this done but I can't when he's doing stupid things. Take him away?"

"Take him away?" James repeated, cocking a perfect eyebrow. Logan heaved a sigh when Kendall popped another bubble.

"Fine. Take his gum away then."

"Now that I can do." James nodded before turning to a confused Kendall.

"What? What the- James, no, n-no, wh-what a-are y-you- _ooopmh mmm~_" Kendall moaned weakly into James' mouth while James in return ate his open mouth with his tongue. The pink wet thing was searching for the piece of gum that was irritating their smart friend. The brunette's tongue brushed over it and he smirked before taking and drawing it to his mouth.

Kendall was too disoriented to notice that his gum was gone, his only focused on James' skillful mouth working over his. The kiss was sloppy and wet and so fucking hot. James was hovering over Kendall's sitting form, his arms stretched out on each side of the blonde while said blonde was slumped against the orange couch, tightly gripping it while he kissed James back.

The hazel eyed boy licked the inside of his boyfriend's sweet mouth before moving back and pulling away, a sexy smirk on his face. He stared down at Kendall who looked out of it or on the edge of passing out.

Logan looked no better. A completely disgusted (not like that, but like I-can't-believe-you-two-just-made-out-while-I-was-in-the-room disgusted) look was on his face and he stammered out, "D-did ja h-have to do it like that? GOD! I'll just go in my room and study, thank you very much."

James popped the gum that was now in his mouth and waved like he didn't just fuck his boyfriend's mouth seconds ago. "Have fun with that. You okay, love?" he asked the still out of it Kendall. The brunette leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling away softly. That seemed to wake up the blonde.

"Y-you took my gum!" Kendall said and James patted his cheek.

"That I did, baby. That I did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Woo, double update! Lol, I had this done for awhile now, but I couldn't post it cause of F wasn't up. That would have been weird. XD Like it? Hate it? =) Review!**

**-Jaya**


	8. Horny

**A/N **Hello! Sorry this took some time, I really tried my hardest to make this chapter be like its title, but I suck at writing out sex scenes, so if it's bad, I'm sorry. =/ That's all for now. ^_^ Enjoy!

**H is for Horny**

Kendall moaned as he thrusted his fingers in and out his puckered and pink hole, his mouth hanging open and emerald eyes closed in pleasure. His four fingers in him went knuckle deep before sliding back out before repeating the process. His other hand was occupied with his raging hard dick. He pumped himself in time with his fingering before his vision went white when he jabbed his prostate.

"Ughnn..." he whimpered before angling his fingers where they would brush his sweet spot at each thrust. He was too busy pleasuring himself that he didn't hear the room's door open.

The person that walked in froze at the sight before him, his mouth dropped to the floor and his hazel eyes (that were darkening) widened. "K-Kendall?"

The blonde lazily opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend, James, standing there, gawking at him. "H-Hey, Jamie. S-Sup?" Kendall spread his legs out wider and quickly fingered himself faster and faster, his hand pumping his dick speeding up as well.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" the brunette squeaked. He quickly closed the door and locked it before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"W-what does it l-look like I'm d-doing?" the blonde panted out, sweat beginning to form on his naked body.

"I know, but why?" James loved what he was seeing, don't get him wrong, but this was _Kendall_. Usually it's James who's doing this kind of shit because, well, it's _James. _Not _Kendall._

"Horny." was all the blonde before letting out the most sensual moan before arching slightly off the bed and coming hard. James felt his pants tighten and he groaned while watching his beautiful boyfriend slowly come down from his high. "Mmmm, s-so horny..." the blonde whimpered before bringing his fingers out from his ass and up to his mouth where his lips sealed themselves tightly around them.

James' mouth went dry as he watched Kendall suck at his digits while the other hand and its fingers tweaked at his hard nipples.

This went on for another minute before Kendall paused and stared up at his boyfriend with wide and almost black eyes. "You gonna stand there all day imitating a fish or are you gonna come over here and fuck me til I pass out?"

That unfroze James and he strode over to the blonde on his bed. Kendall extended out an arm and James dropped on the soft body below him while the arm immediately clutched onto him. Their lips smashed together brutally and already spit was being swapped. James greedily ran his hands up and down

Kendall's pale soft skin while the blonde twirled their tongues together. James let out a moan when he felt fingers tug at his silky locks and almost came when Kendall's hip came up to grind against him.

"Fuck~"

"Baby, take your clothes off." the blonde purred, already tugging up James' tight shirt. When he chucked it at a random spot in the room, the blonde whimpered at the god like body in front of him. Beautiful tan skin that was already shinning with sweat, a delicious eight pack with a bellybutton that had dark hair curling southward to more fun regions. Kendall licked his lips and traced his boyfriend's muscled and toned chest before letting his hands trail down to his pants and began unbuttoning them.

James braced himself over the smaller boy, his biceps bulging as they supported his weight. He left one arm bent on one side of the blonde while the other one went to go help the younger boy with his pants. Finally getting those off and his boxers, both males were naked. Emerald eyes slowly took in the hot body from above, lingering on the hard cock sporting from it. "Fuck." Kendall breathed at the beautiful (and wonderful) sight. "So huge, Jamie."

James grinned, pearly white teeth showing. Kendall bit his lip and spread his legs apart. "Fuck me." he demanded softly and James was really more that happy to. But first he wanted to have a little bit fun with his baby before getting to the real good part.

"Not yet, sexy."

"Yes yet." the blonde whined huskily before reaching out to grab James' 9 inch dick.

"Oooh damn, Kendall." the pretty boy moaned before removing the warm hand from his sensitive part. He leaned down and bit hard on the blonde's ear before growling into it, "Not. yet." then his pink tongue entered the green eyed boy's ear making him groan. Then James gripped the blonde's hips and flipped him over onto his stomach.

"James~!" Kendall whined and James shushed him. Straddling the flipped boy's legs, the pretty boy leaned forward and began kissing down the blonde's sweaty back, giving out bites occasionally. While doing so, whimpers and moans streamed out his lover's mouth, like music to his ears.

The brunette stopped when he reached two pale plump cheeks and he grinned. Spreading them apart, the older boy leaned in and stuck his tongue out against the star shaped entrance. Kendall trembled. "J-Jamie."

"Shh." James blew hot air against the blonde's hole before saying, "I'm gonna make you feel so good." Kendall bit his lip and gripped tightly to his bed sheets when he felt James tongue slowly enter his body.

"_O-oh my g-god~ugh!_" Kendall closed his eyes in pleasure and began to thrust back into his boyfriend's face. "James, th-that feels so good." he moaned. Then he yelped when his right cheek was slapped hard before almost sobbing when his boyfriend's tongue went away.

"I bet it does, you slut." James growled before sliding his body up against Kendall's. "What else feels good? Having your own fingers up your ass? That ass is _mine _and no one else can touch it. Hear me?"

Kendall didn't know where this sudden aggresive James came from but he loved it. It turned him on even more. His ass received another slap. "Did you hear me?" the pretty boy snarled into his ear and he nodded frantically.

"Y-yes, it's all yours! Now can you p-please fuck it now?"

"Beg." James said simply before going back down to his boyfriend's ass and thrust his tongue back inside.

"_O-ohhh. N-no, James, just-"_

James bit his left cheek hard and he cried out.

"Okay okay. Uh, _James, please fuck me-_

"Why?" the brunette demanded, sucking at the sweet hole.

_"C-cause I n-need it- I need you so b-bad. So much, it h-hurts. I w-want you to fuck me so hard th-that I p-pass ou-ou-__**oooh fuck**__~"_

"That's a poor excuse Kenny." James mused but his lover was long gone, moaning at the sensation of his lips being devoured by a different set of lips. James decided to quit fucking with his blonde boy and actually _start _fucking him.

Gripping at those slim hips again, James sat himself up and pulled the small boy's body back into him. Grabbing his painful hard dick, James lined himself up before ramming in. A scream ripped at Kendall's throat but James didn't care. He began thrusting into the willing body bellow him, moaning at how tight the boy was. It wasn't even that long since Kendall had his fingers up his ass. He was still incredibly tight. Fuck, and hot.

Kendall fell forward onto his arms while still keeping his ass in the air for James to fuck. "J-Jay, s-so good, baby~" he moaned. The blonde head swiveled to look behind him and moaned again. He could see his boyfriend's fast moving hips, feel his dick moving in and out of him and-

"OH MY GOD!" the blonde yelled as his prostate was slammed into. Green eyes had to shut because flashes of bright colors danced in front of him. "H-hit there again!" the younger boy pleaded and James angled his hips so that each thrust he gave he'd keep hitting Kendall's sweet spot.

"Fuuuck, Kenny, so tight." the brunette whimpered. Kendall just moaned, his body slowly going weak with all the pleasure it went through. James snaked and a hand around the blonde's middle and grabbed his leaking member. Beginning to pump it, James used his other hand and arm to flip Kendall over and began pounding into him.

Kendall screamed, suddenly coming hard. His seed splattered against his boyfriend's chest and on him as well. The boy began to fall back but James caught him with one arm, a smirk on his tired face. "Already came, huh? Slut." James let the blonde collapse on the mattress while he continued to thrust wildly into his lover's body. Kendall moaned as James kept hitting his prostate over and over again. The hand pumping his dick was pumping in time with the hard thrusts and soon, James was slowly falling apart.

"F-fuck, I'm g-gonna come." he moaned and Kendall wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist while his hands went around the older boy's neck. He yanked the thrusting boy down for a kiss before his body jerked and he came again. That did it for James. The blonde's walls tightened even more than the first orgasm he had and the brunette emptied his heavy load into the boy.

Kendall moaned at the feeling of James filling him up. They kissed and moaned and panted into each other's mouth before pulling away. James still moved inside his boyfriend, slowly riding out his orgasm. His face was pressed into the blonde's hot and sweaty neck as he did so before stilling his hips. Kendall rubbed his back soothingly and it was then that James realized he was shaking.

They both were. After a few minutes of getting their breathing back to normal, James began to slide out from his lover. But Kendall stopped him.

"No. Stay." the blonde whispered, his hands clutching at James' sweaty back.

"Okay." the pretty boy agreed. He didn't have the energy to move anyway.

"Mmm, that was really good." Kendall said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." James chuckled. Then he said, "You know. You are fucking sexy when you masturbate." Kendall grinned with a slight blush.

"Thanks."

"What was that all about anyways?" James sat up just enough to stare down at his beautiful lover's face. Kendall sighed.

"I was horny. Like, super horny."

"Why?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm a teenage boy, Jamie. I get horny sometimes, okay?"

James laughed before leaning down to press his lips to the blonde's. Letting his tongue come out and lick at the blonde's closed lips, James waited until his permission was granted and surged forward, licking at every sweet taste Kendall had to offer.

"Oh, someone's getting excited again." the brunette chuckled when he felt Kendall's forming hard-on.

Kendall pulled back from the kiss to whisper into his boyfriend's ear. "Wanna know what I was thinking while fucking myself with my fingers?" he purred before giving a kitty lick to James' ear.

James' dick jumped at that, and he too began to get a little aroused. "Yes." he breathed and Kendall kissed his way down to his neck before sucking on the soft and salty flesh. James moaned, gripping the blonde's hips tightly. Kendall slowly sat up, making James sit up too before shoving the brunette boy onto his back roughly.

The blonde proceeded to pounce on the older boy who was a bit shocked and grinned. "That I was riding your thick cock, bouncing on it like the slut I am. It was wonderful." James moaned because fuck yes, that did sound wonderful and he wanted that to happen now, please. Kendall attacked the brunette's chest with kisses. "What do you say, baby?" he purred.

"I say let's do it, bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hi again. Ha ha. So, thoughts? Hate it? Like it? Review! Pretty please. C=

And, none of you will probably read this, but yesterday, my day was crazy! First of all, my grandma is nearing death (T_T So sad.) so we went and visited her. Then we had to go get my brother from horse back riding, right? And on our way back while we were on the highway, this building suddenly bursts into flames! I was like 'What da fuck? o.O' so we had to call the police and stuff, but they were already heading there so it was okay. But it's not, because the building was a home for elders! It was awful. Seriously. Whoever was in that room is dead. Whoever was on that floor is probably dead, it was a huge fire.

Any who, I'm done now. D=

-Jaya


	9. Impossible

**A/N **This chapter is dedicated to my Kames Twin Buddy, XxxAnimaniacxxX! You can all thank her for helping me with I since it was hard. Don't laugh at me either. I couldn't think of anything good. But then Sophie, being her amazing self as always, came to my aid and randomly gave me words that started with I. When I saw Impossible, I was like 'LIGHTBULB' XD and thus, this happened. Dominant Kendall (wow D=) so let's see if it's any good. XP

* * *

><p><strong>I is for Impossible<strong>

It was impossible in Kendall's eyes to have a writhing James Diamond underneath his hard body. It was impossible to know that the boy who was moaning his name over and over again as he thrusted into him was his. It was impossible that James and him were together as lovers because James Diamond could have anyone in the whole entire world but he chose Kendall.

Impossible. And yet not. James loved Kendall with a fiery passion. He's wanted the blonde for so long so when he finally stepped up and confessed his love for his friend to find that his feelings were returned very much so, he asked the blonde if he'd be his boyfriend. Kendall said yes of course and that brought happy tears to the gorgeous brunette's eyes before he tackled the other boy to the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and lips firmly sealed against the other's.

Kendall remembers that day. He's still surprised about it. He know he shouldn't be but he is. James and him... he thought about them being together only in his dreams. Never imagined that he'd actually have the pretty boy under him and making love to him like he was now. Never thought he'd be able to kiss those pouty lips whenever and wherever he wanted to. Never thought he could whisper down into James' ear and tell him that he loved him.

Kendall never thought that that was possible; telling James those three words. Heck, the blonde didn't think he'd be telling James that while moving hotly in him. Or that James would repeat the words back to him while clenching tight around him before moaning.

Kendall groaned deep in his throat before picking up his pace, thrusting faster and faster into his lover's body. James was making beautiful noises with his puffy bruised lips. And soon, after jabbing the pretty boy's prostate over and over again, Kendall had first row seats to watch his gorgeous boyfriend unravel right in front of him. Under him. Shaking and trembling and whimpering and crying.

The blonde leaned forward and connected their lips together sweetly as he sped up even faster than before, feeling his own self reach its peak. James moaned when the boy above him released his seed into him, filling him up to the brim. The pretty boy brought his arms around Kendall's shaking body and pulled him gently on top of him.

Kendall buried his face into James' sweaty neck and panted softly, trying to get his breathing back to normal. James was struggling with the same thing but he managed to get out, "I love you, Kendall."

The blonde still thought that was impossible but smiled anyways and leaned up to give his lover a sweet kiss. "I love you too, James."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hope you liked it, Sophie! Thanks again! XD And hope that everyone else enjoyed it too. =)

-Jaya


	10. Jealousy

**J is for Jealousy**

James is several things. Attractive. Sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Hot- wait, those all count as attractive. He's nice, funny, sweet and has an amazing smile. But sometimes that smile can be turned into a deep scary scowl. That only happens when you piss him off. It doesn't matter how; you could have eaten all the cereal for breakfast, you could have made him miss his morning preening, you could have lost his lucky comb (he'd would have done more than scowl at you if ya catch my drift) and last but not least, you could be flirting with his boyfriend.

Key word: _**His **_boyfriend.

The brunette was glaring daggers at Dak Zevon (what kind of last name is Zevon? says the boy whose last name is Diamond...) who was making his boyfriend, Kendall, laugh and blush at the same time. It was making James a bit mad. Even jealous. Not that he couldn't make his cute lover laugh and blush at the same time (he could make him moan too, just getting that in there), 'cause he could. It's just that James doesn't like to share what's his.

And what's his is that adorable blonde human being getting wooed by some wannabe- is Dak inching closer to Kendall? James narrowed his angry hazel eyes and huffed. Hell to the no, boy. Back away. Why wasn't he listening? James gave him a chance but he's still getting closer and closer to an oblivious Kendall.

Alright. That is IT! James stormed outside (as he was in the lobby spying on the two guys outside from in there) before marching his way towards his boyfriend and stupid Dak Zevon. (still a weird last name)

Kendall had been listening to Dak talk some more about his devious kittens when he saw his boyfriend walking over. "Hi, Jamie! Dak was just telling me- mphm!" James smashed his lips together with the blonde's soft ones before forcing his tongue through the pouty lips and into the sweet mouth.

Dak stood there, heart sinking in his chest. James could actually feel the other guy's pain and almost felt bad for him but come on. Kendall was his and everyone knew that. At least they were supposed to know. James had one arm wrapped completely around his small lover while his other hand was grasping his chin, keeping it tilted up so his lips had easier access to Kendall's.

The blonde was like putty in James' arm and James could feel it. He pulled away after a few more seconds, giving a small smile to a dazed looking Kendall and a tight smile (with a glare) at Dak. "Just in case you weren't clear on all of that," the brunette boy started and plopped an arm over Kendall's shoulder. "This, right here," James gestured to Kendall, "Is mine. Have a nice day now."

With that, James strutted away, one hundred ten percent that his message was clear and he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>"So... you did all that because you were jealous?" Kendall asked, sounding completely amused. He was snuggled under James' blankets while James was getting changed into his pajamas.<p>

"Kshk. No, I was not jealous. I was just..."

"Jealous." the blonde said simply, wearing a grin. James huffed and hopped in the bed too.

"I was not! Dak was just too close to you and was acting way to friendly!" the pretty boy protested while turning off the lights. He then pulled Kendall into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"Uh huh." the bonde chuckled in the dark. "You were so jealous."

James gave in and smiled a bit. "So what if I was?" the older boy could feel feathery fingers trail up and down his chest before a hand cupped his cheek and his lips were soon moving with another one.

"I think it's cute." Kendall said while pulling away.

James laughed. "Whatever, Knight. Go to bed."

Kendall kissed James one more time before burying his face into the crook of the older boy's neck. "Night, Jamie. I love you."

James kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Kendall."

The next day, James was not amused. Was this guy shitting him or something? Even from where he was standing, he could hear all the bad pick up lines he was using on Kendall (his boyfriend) who was trying not to laugh.

James sighed. Maybe fucking Kendall into the wall will give the stupid moron a hint. Yeah. Oh, and James wasn't jealous. He just needed to put these muffin heads in their place. That wasn't anywhere close to _his _boyfriend.

Again. Not jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hiya! So I felt pretty bad after realizing something. I told you all that this story would be my priority and I haven't been that faithful to it or you guys. I'm really sorry! So now all my other stories have been paused so I can work on this for a bit. D=

-Jaya


	11. Kisses

**K is for Kisses**

James loved getting kisses from Kendall. Not only were they from the most beautiful boy ever with the ever softest lips, but each kiss was always different.

Like, when Kendall was really horny or turned on, he'd press his body tightly against James, grip his face and smash their lips together in a messy wet kiss. Even though James was the dominant one in their relationship, he'd let the younger boy pry his lips open with his lustful tongue and let him eat at his mouth like the horny lunatic that he was.

Or when Kendall was feeling down in the dirt, James would gently pull him into his comforting arms and connect their lips in the softest kiss the brunette could muster, slowly moving his lips with Kendall's. The blonde would wrap his arms around the taller's neck and kiss back in a needy way. Sometimes Kendall would be crying so the kiss would be a wet one due to the watery tears sliding down the blonde's face. His cheeks would get damp immediately but James wouldn't care. No, he'd just gently kiss the salty tears away, Kendall tilting his face up so the older boy had easier access, before re-connecting their lips back together.

James really loved their kisses when they were deep and passionate. That usually happened when the couple were in a hard core make out session. They weren't messy or eager. Them making out was Kendall settled in James' lap, hands resting on a rock hard chest and James' one arm wrapped completely around the younger's waist while the other one was resting on his soft cheek, gently rubbing circles on it with his fore finger and thumb. Them having their lips locked smoothly together, moving as one with so much passion and love, so deep and loving.

The pretty boy also appreciated just the sweet and short pecks his little blonde gave him at random times. Once at a coffee shop and ordering a bagel, James stood there waiting while talking to Kendall about one of their new songs and the blonde had just swooped in and sweetly kissed him. It was short. It was random. It made James smile. Another time when the brunette was going to bathroom and reading a magazine, Kendall waltzed in, leaned down and smacked one right on the pretty boy's lips. He pulled back and had said, "I just wanted to do that. Cause I missed your lips." then the younger boy left leaving a laughing James sitting on the toilet.

Yes, James did enjoy those kisses but when his boyfriend was feeling shy, the kisses were tentative and gently weak. It made the brunette boy smile. He remembered the first time when he and Kendall got together. It was the day when James was tired of sleeping in the same room as Kendall if he couldn't sleep beside the boy on the same bed and hold him in his arms. The same day when James was tired of not being able to kiss Kendall whenever he wanted to. The same day when James asked Kendall to go see a movie with him as he silently planned a way to confess his love for the boy.

When Kendall had said yes, James beamed before telling the boy to be ready at 6. Kendall was already ready; if he had the chance to go anywhere with James, he was ready. What James didn't know was that Kendall felt the same way for him and was itching to just pour his heart out to the older boy. If it got hurt, he'd move on. Painfully slow, but still move on. If the feeling was returned, he'd do his happy dance a million times in a row before kissing the heck out of James.

The time came around 6 and the two left to go see a movie. James had his plan set which was winging it. Whatever happened he'd let it. Good or bad, he'd just have to wait and see.

What happened was that the two boys left during halfway into the movie to go get ice cream and take a walk. They laughed and joked and James even threw in some flirting which surprised Kendall. It surprised James as well because he hadn't planned on doing that, but Kendall didn't seem to mind. After getting over his shock, the boy blushed and laughed before flirting back. It wasn't much, but by the end of the night James had the blonde glued to his side with a strong arm draped over his shoulder.

Kendall decided that it was now or never confessing to the boy who seemed to maybe _might _like him so he'd taken a deep breath before telling James he had to tell him something. It seemed like James had to say something too because at the same time Kendall opened his mouth, the pretty boy did too. They laughed and James gestured for the blonde to go.

Kendall opened his mouth again but nothing had came out. So instead, after several minutes of silence, the blonde was like '_Screw it all_' and leaned forward while cupping James' cheeks and kissed him. It was soft, it was tentative and shy but James didn't mind. He was surprised yes, but he was kissing back. The boy didn't make the kiss escalate because Kendall had initiated it and so James allowed him to go his pace. He liked it really, having those soft lips move against his own shyly yet determinedly.

At the end of the night, half of Big Time Rush became a couple and are still growing stronger everyday.

Kendall walked in the room and spotted his boyfriend of 2 years sprawled out on the orange couch. The older male seemed to be deep in thought. "Whatcha doin babe?" the blonde asked as he walked over to James.

James blinked before smiling when he saw his boyfriend. "Hey beautiful. You say something?"

Kendall nodded before slowly climbing on top of the taller boy. "Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Thinking about how much I love you and kissing you and our kisses." James laughed at the confused expression on his young lover's face.

"Heh?"

Instead of answering, James sat up making Kendall slide down his body and land into his lap. The pretty boy cupped the back of Kendall's head and drew him in, connecting their lips together. This kind of kiss was a fun one. It was when Kendall was confused about something but kissed James back while said boy smiled the whole time while kissing the blonde.

James all around just enjoyed kisses. But only the ones that were with a certain blonde cutie by the name of Kendall Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Sorry this took awhile. I was a struggling mess with this one! D= But it's all good now. I mean, I hope it's good. Review? =)

-Jaya


	12. Lovers

**A/N **After several days of waiting, it's finally here. Sorry! I haven't read this over (because I hate reading my work) but if it seems... I don't know, off maybe? It's because I typed the beginning paragraphs ages ago and just winged it to the end. So yeah. If it's weird, sorry! Hope you guys enjoy it though. =)

* * *

><p><strong>L is for Lovers<strong>

"Hey." Kendall looked up from his reading and stared at his crush, James. He blushed at the sight of him.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" he demanded and the taller boy leaning against the back of their closed door chuckled. "Seriously dude, it's like 30 degrees in here and you're shirtless and in shorts."

James shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Besides, being cold was the last thing on his mind. Right now he was about to tell the boy who stole his heart without even knowing it that he loved him.

"Did you need something?" Kendall asked with his bushy eye brows raised. James nodded and sighed. Here goes nothing. Pushing himself off the door, the tall boy walked over to where his friend was sitting on his bed with a hockey magazine in his lap.

"Actually, yeah." the blonde set his magazine down on his bed side table before patting on a spot beside him, indicating for James sit. The older male shook his head. "No, I think I might stand. Just in case you wanna punch me."

"Why would I want to do that?" the blonde asked looking puzzled.

"Because I want you." James said it so bluntly and straight out forward that Kendall blinked, not really registering what was just said. Hazel eyes stared down at him and he stared back with confused emerald eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice small.

"I said I want you." okay. James... wanted him? Kendall had a hunch on what his friend was talking about but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Like, maybe James wanted him... to... do something! Yeah! He just didn't... finish his sentence... yeah, no. Okay. So what if James was talking about actually wanting him. Like... the blonde swallowed thickly. Like a boyfriend?

James shrugged. "I was shooting for lover, but yeah, same thing. Are you mad?"

Oh. Did Kendall say that out loud? The boy shook his head and stood up. "What are you saying James?"

James sighed. "Do I need to repeat myself three times? I want you."

Kendall sighed this time but with frustration. "I get that! But in what way? Are you telling me that you like me? Because if you are, you better not be joking because I love you and if this is a game or something, I swear to you, I will beat your ass-" the rest of Kendall's rant was cut off from a pair of lips silencing his own. The blonde's eyes were wide as he stared into James' hazel ones, their lips still attached to each others.

Then James pulled away with a small smile on his face. "You love me?"

Kendall blushed but nodded. "Y-yes." Kendall found himself yanked into a warm body and felt arms constrict around his own body and the scent of cinnamon and apples flooded his nose.

"I love you too." James whispered against his hair before leaning his head down and nuzzled his nose to Kendall's ear.

"Really?" came a small voice from between the two bodies and James pulled back to tilt Kendall's chin up and made him look at him.

"Yes. So much. Can I kiss you again?" the brunette asked a blushing Kendall who nodded. James smiled his heart melting smile that made Kendall weak in the knees before leaning the short distance and connected their lips. Sparks flew everywhere making Kendall moan softly and James felt shy hands creep up his chest before looping around his neck, gently tugging at the strands of hair.

The brunette moaned at that before letting his tongue slide out and gently lick at Kendall's closed mouth. The blonde parted his lips for James and the boy didn't hesitate to enter Kendall's wet mouth with his eager tongue, moaning as his taste buds burst with the sweet taste of lemons and mint. Kendall moaned himself as James slowly but passionately licked at every spot in his mouth. From top to bottom, the pretty boy's tongue ran over it.

"James." Kendall breathed, his hot breath entering James' mouth and mixing with his.

"What?" the brunette replied, trailing his hot lips over the younger's jaw.

"You want me?" the blonde gripped James' shoulders and tilted his head back so that those magic lips could explore his sensitive neck. James was going to reply with some snarky reply like, "What kind of question is that?" but decided not to and instead replied with a needy, "_Yes_." before nipping at the blonde's sweet tasting neck.

Kendall slid his arms up around James' neck and clasped his hands together before pressing himself closer to the taller boy. He slowly grinded his hips against James slowly but hard before whimpering, _"Then take me."_

James, whose eyes were closed while sucking Kendall's neck, popped open. The once hazel eyes were completely black and he stared down at the boy in his arms. "Really?" his voice was thick and full of emotion. Kendall smiled sweetly, though a blush was on his face and his heart was beating a million miles per hour.

"Really."

So that's what James did. When the sentence 'then take me' is heard, lots of people think of it as rough. When someone takes you, it'll be rough and hot but not for James and Kendall. The pretty boy was gentle. He gave gentle and loving thrusts to the blonde beauty underneath his sweaty body. He went slow and deep instead of fast and hard. Everything about them having sex was loving. Sex didn't even qualify for what they were doing.

It was making love. And they did it for hours until they were both spent and tired. Sweaty and sticky. After one of the many rounds they did, the couple was just laying there in each other's arms trying to get their breathing back to normal. It took some time to do so but they finally came down from the high.

James had Kendall flushed against his chest and was giving small kisses everywhere on the boy's face. The blonde had his eyes closed shut and his face tilted upwards so James had more access to it with his lips. The smaller male had his hands resting on the taller's muscular chest, gently tracing it with his fingers.

"Let's go take a shower." James murmured while kissing one of Kendall's eye brows.

"Okay." the blonde mumbled cutely. The pretty boy slowly disentangled himself away from his gorgeous blonde and rolled out of the bed.

"You coming?" he asked and Kendall, who had whined when the warm body disappeared but rolled to where it was and now was curled on it with his eyes still closed, raised his arms up pitifully and demanded cutely, "Carry me."

James laughed before striding forward and scooping up his young lover in his arms before making his way over to their shared bathroom. Once they got in there, James lowered Kendall to his feet gently. The blonde swayed immediately before grabbing the older's shoulder for balance. His butt was on fire and he knew that he was going to be in pain for a _long _time.

"You okay there, Gorgeous?"

"Yup..." Kendall replied and watched his... what was James to him now? Since the boy loved him, did that make them boyfriends? For some reason, boyfriends didn't sound... enough to Kendall and he frowned while watching James play with the shower lever until the water was the right temperature.

"Come here baby." James said while walking to Kendall (who'd blushed at the baby name) and gently picked him up and tugged the shower curtain opened and stepped in. He set Kendall down on his feet but kept an arm wrapped around his waist. The blonde was still frowning, deep in thought about what he and James were, while James was squirting body soap on the sponge in his hand. "What's with the face?" the brunette asked while gently scrubbing the younger boy's body clean.

Kendall leaned into him, resting his head on his chest. "James..." the boy's voice was soft and timid. James hummed to let Kendall know he was listening, still running the soapy sponge around his upper body. "W-what are we now?"

"What do you mean?" James asked, moving the sponge to work on the blonde's back. Kendall sighed.

"Well... I love you and you love me so are we going to be together?"

"I would love that."

"Really?" Kendall asked, moving back so he could look up at James' face. Said boy nodded, the smile still on his lips and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose to the blonde's.

"Of course."

"So... like boyfriends?" Kendall pressed on and James pulled back to shake his head.

"Once again, I was thinking more like lovers. Like, I'd love to be your boyfriend but that's just a title right? I don't think a title is very deep and what I want to have with you is for it to be deep. Like lovers. Call me cheesy or a girl, but I really want to be your lover. Of course your boyfriend too, but-" James sighed and scratched his head. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kendall did. And he loved it. He wanted to be James' boyfriend too, but lovers sounded more sweeter and like James said, deeper. Well, deep but still. That's what the blonde wanted and so did James. Which made him beyond happy. Kendall leaned up and connected their lips together. "I do." he murmured against those soft lips. "I do I do I do."

James smiled, kissing the boy back happily. Their lips moved over one another sweetly and deep and gently and passionately. James was holding the blonde close to his body while said blonde had his arms locked gently around his lover's neck.

Lovers. Kendall loves that word. Loves the meaning of it because that's what James and he were. Lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Mmm, yep. This is what you guys all have been waiting for. ._. I really apologize if it's crappy. And Big Time Bromance is on a short pause because it's pissing me off. Meh.

-Jaya


	13. Massages

**A/N **I really was happy with this chapter until the end-ish. -.-

* * *

><p><strong>M is for Massages<strong>

"Hey Jamie? Where did you put my-" Kendall broke off his sentence when he walked into his and his boyfriend's shared room and spotted his boyfriend laying on his stomach on his bed, low moans and groans of pain leaving his parted mouth.

"You okay?" the blonde asked, his voice holding concern. Whatever he was going to ask James was long forgotten as he walked over to the other male and sat on the bed beside him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" the brunette rasped and Kendall fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, it does not so will you tell me what's wrong?" Kendall gently brushed some hair away from James's face before leaving his hand to rest on the boy's cheek.

"I pulled something in my back and called for an appointment with Dr. Hollywood to see if he could give me a massage, ya know? Even though the man's crazy, he was one heck of a set of hands on him. They're fucking magic. Anyways, he's busy but I'm in pain and can't massage my own back and ugh." James jutted his lips out in a pout. "It hurts."

"Your back?" the blonde asked while gently tracing his fingers over the older's muscled back.

"No, my hippo. Yes, my back!"

"Wow, you can be such a turd at times." the blonde told his boyfriend while moving around until he was straddling the boy's hips.

"Yeah well shit happens. Like me having a pulled muscle in my back- what are you doing?" James asked, looking backwards to stare at his boyfriend who was slowly pushing down on his back.

"Going to give your whining ass a back massage." the blonde answered, eyes focused on the hard back his hands were gliding over. James scoffed.

"Babe, as much as I love your hands, they have nothing on Dr. Hollywood's." then the male on the bottom let out a gasp of pain when gentle fingers ran over his sore spot.

Kendall, who decided to ignore his rude and ungrateful boyfriend rudeness, asked, "Is this where it is?" before adding more pressure onto it.

James gasped again before hissing, "Yes, now stop!"

"Nope." the blonde popped his P before gently rubbing James's lower back where the muscle was pulled. The brunette hissed before beginning to move up into a sitting position. Kendall didn't let him get far. The boy pushed his boyfriend back down to the bed and leaned forward so his mouth was pressed against his ear.

"No Jamie. I'm trying to be nice here and help you out. Just let me give you a massage; I promise you'll feel better." then when Kendall sensed James opening his mouth to -no doubt- argue with him, he let his pink devious tongue slip inside the shell shaped ear and grinned when he heard his boyfriend moan. The blonde slid his tongue back out before his teeth came and nipped at James' ear. He let the thing slide between his top row and bottom row teeth before whispering, "You gonna let me help you, baby?"

James didn't hesitate to nod and Kendall grinned. "Good."

Skillful hands trailed down the muscular body before slowly kneading into soft skin hiding under a black wife beater. James let out a groan before burying his face into his pillow when he felt his boyfriend's hands squeeze his side with just the right amount of pressure. Then cool fingers slid under his tank top and slowly pushed the shirt up.

Kendall's emerald eyes lit up at James's beautiful tan complex skin while a tone and sculpted back was shown to him. He wetted his lower lip before leaning down to kiss the sweet tasting skin and murmured, "You know you're beautiful, right?"

James smiled into his pillow before demanding playfully, "Quit gawking at my sexy back and give me my massage."

"Thought you didn't want it?" Kendall teased but moved his hands all around the area where James had injured himself. James sighed softly at the soft and gentle hands working on his back.

"I do now."

The blonde didn't say anything, just smiled and continued what he was doing. Listening to James moan and whimper whenever he pressed to hard or some of the strain on his muscles eased, Kendall grew aroused, each moan making him harder. James was too dopey to notice his boyfriend's hard cock pressing into his back and kept on hissing or groaning in appreciation.

Kendall bit his lip when the pain in his lower regions became too much and he slowly trailed his fingers under James, grinning when he felt the boy's pants' button and undid it.

"Kendall?" James breathed when he felt those cool fingers brush against his stomach. "What are you doing?"

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, he grounded his hard on against James' back before leaning down and whispering hotly into his ear, "This," he murmured meaning his dick, "Is going into this," this time Kendall grounded the brunette's ass. James' heart stopped and Kendall took the older's frozen state the opportunity to lift his hips up and undoing his pants before yanking them down.

"W-what?" the brunette asked once he realized what his boyfriend meant.

"You heard me." Kendall chuckled and rephrased his words. "I mean, you felt me." the blonde's hands roamed his boyfriend's ass that was covered by his boxer briefs.

Welp. Those fuckers were coming off. Like, now.

James's eyes widened when he felt Kendall tug down his underwear. "Wait, Kendall! What about my massage? And you can't top me! I'm the boss, bitch. You better- ow!"

"Bitch, I'm the boss now _and _I can multitask." Kendall smirked while staring at one of James' cheeks which was turning a bright shade of red from giving it a slap. The blonde leaned down and gave the red cheek a sweet kiss before saying slyly, "I can fuck you and give your sexy back a massage."

James shuddered at his boyfriend's words. If this even was his boyfriend. Jesus. What happened to sweet ol' innocent Blondie that was submissive and adorable and cute all the damn time? Not this all of a sudden dominant god who spoke dirty and turned James on to the fullest.

Kendall stared at his boyfriend's ass for a few more seconds before moving up the older's body to take his shirt off. James helped him out and soon, was lying stark naked beneath the blonde.

"Damn, Jamie. You're so beautiful." Kendall murmured and leaned down to give the brunette's neck a kiss. James let his eyes flutter close as those soft lips that he loved kissed every inch of his smooth neck.

A moan slipped out the brunette's mouth when he felt those hands massage his sore spot before feeling one of the hands trail down to his ass. His heart sped up in his chest as a couple of the cool fingers made their way to his hole. Before Kendall could go any further, James said, "Nope. Not until you're naked."

Kendall glanced down at himself to say that he was still in his clothes. "Right. Whoops."

"How do you except to be the big bad boss and fuck me when you aren't even naked?" James demanded snottily in a playful and Kendall snorted.

"Shut it or this 'big bad boss' will fuck you raw."

Okay. James will admit it. That sentence turned him on. Made him shiver. Made him hard. God, seriously. Where did his sweet Kendall go? And how did this hard ass one appear? Not that the pretty boy was complaining or anything. Sure he loved being the dominant one. But he never knew that being submissive could be pretty fun too.

"That shut ya up." Kendall grinned while standing up. James glanced behind him and watched him take off all his clothes before dropping them to the floor. When Kendall's boxer briefs came off, James stared. And stared.

How did he miss the fact that his boyfriend was actually pretty big? Not bigger than him of course, but damn. And thick? James's mouth watered. Kendall smirked. "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea." the brunette whimpered and Kendall's smirk grew as he hopped back on his boyfriend and straddled him.

James felt the younger's cock hard against his bare back and moaned. He moaned even louder when wet (from Kendall's spit) cool fingers entered through his hole. "Fuck, Kendall."

"Mmm, can't wait to do that, baby." the blonde replied and James didn't need to look back to know that his boyfriend was smirking. The two fingers in James brushed against his prostate and he let out a cry of pleasure. Then a pair of warm lips were sucking on his neck and the blonde was whispering in his ear, "I really love it when you cry out like that for me."

James' face heated up before he felt another finger slip inside him. "You're so tight." the blonde moaned. James wanted to go 'No duh. I'm always the sexy top and you're the innocent bottom' but he didn't. He was too busy moaning as those amazing fingers inside him brushed against his sweet spot. "And moan like a bitch." Kendall added and okay.

Had the boy heard _himself _when James was pounding into his cocky little ass like the big bad boss he was with his 9 inch dick? Apparently not, because James wasn't moaning that loudly.

Until that is when he felt the tip of something larger slowly sliding into his tight hole. Tan hands gripped the pillow the brunette was lying against and hissed out. Kendall was moaning softly though, as the feel of his boyfriend's walls suffocating him with their fiery heat.

When James let out a cry, Kendall stopped right where he was, only half way into the older boy. "Jamie, you okay?" all the teasing and cockiness was gone out of the blonde's system as he stared with large green eyes at his boyfriend below him.

"Y-yeah, just go in a little slower, okay?"

"What, can't handle a little pain?" the cockyness was returning but Kendall did move slower. "I go through this all the time and your dick is bigger than mine."

"Oh shut up, Blondie." James muttered. "You're used to this and I'm- _oh my god~!_" after uttering those words, James let out a sound between a wail, a moan and a whimper all in one, making Kendall freeze. The blonde had never ever once heard his boyfriend make a sound like that.

Ever.

A smirk began to play over his lips when he realized that he was the one who caused that beautiful and sexy noise to come from his boyfriend. "Hit there again, please." James moaned and the blonde raised his eye brows innocently.

"Hit where?"

"K-Kendall-" the blonde began slowly thrusting into James, making sure he did not hit the older's prostate. "Ugh, b-baby, _please_."

"Please what?" Kendall continued, eyes fluttering shut as James's walls squeezed around him.

"Bitch, you know where! Don't tease me-" the brunette jutted his hips back, trying to make his boyfriend's dick hit his sweet spot again.

"I know you did not just call me a bitch." Kendall grinned. "I'm not the one begging like one."

"Oh, but you are when you're in my posistion. Hell, you beg way more than me because I'm a million times better than you at topping."

"Really?" Kendall said, pausing his slow thrusting to a stop before gently massaging James's back.

"Yes, really. You know I fuck like a pro-"

"A pro? Really?" the blonde chuckled before leaning down to bite James's already sweaty back.

"Yes, really. Now, can you please go? And hit that spot again or I won't fuck you for a month" the tall boy promised and Kendall chuckled again before angling his hips and slamming hard into James' prostate. "FUCK!"

"You know... I'm actually fine with that. Having you under me begging and moaning is quite a sight." James was too busy moaning as his boyfriend kept striking his sweet spot dead on. "Just like that." the blonde moaned before going faster, loving the feel of his boyfriend's walls constrict hotly around his hard cock.

"Mmmm~" James moaned, eyes shut as his prostate was hit each time Kendall's hip jutted forward against him. The blonde leaned down and pressed his chest against James's sweaty back while snaking an arm around the taller's waist and reached down to grab his hard and throbbing dick. "Fuck!" James cried when his boyfriend began to pump him fast in time with his thrusts.

The blonde suctioned his mouth James's neck and that did it for the boy. James came with a cry, coming hard into Kendall's fist before collapsing on the bed. Kendall came seconds later, James's walls squeezing him so tightly and hot- it was all too much and he let go, spilling his seed into the body below him with a whimper.

Kendall fell on top of James who let out a groan. "Sorry." Kendall mumbled but didn't move off.

James slowly rolled over, grunting as he did so, making the blonde topple off of him. Kendall lay on his side while James on his back, both breathing hard. "W-what," James panted out, "was that?" he turned his head to stare at a suddenly looking embarrassed Kendall.

The boy shrugged and looked down. "Um... you were turning me on with your groaning while I was giving you your massage and well... I mean, I never topped before and I really wanted to do it so yeah..."

James stared at the blushing boy some more before laughing. "Well, it was hot. Really turned me on there."

"Really?" the blonde asked quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. James nodded before pulling the boy into his chest. Kendall snuggled into his boyfriend's arms and sighed in content.

"Really. And your talking... I was like 'Damn.'" Kendall giggled and James grinned before kissing the top of the blonde head. "You'll have to give me more massages now. But when we get to the sex part, I'm topping. Got me? As much as you were sexy taking control like that, that is still my rightful place. Okay?"

"Okay." Kendall laughed before wrapping his arms around James's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. "Love you." he mumbled sleepily and James tilted his face up so that his lips could take over the blonde's.

"Mmm, I love you too." he murmured against Kendall's lips. Then he pulled away and began to resituate himself only to wince when a bolt of pain shocked him from his lower regions. "Well, fuck Kendall. My ass hurts now." the brunette pouted making the blonde giggle. Then he felt those soft lips against his ear and heard Kendall's soft but very suggestive whisper, "_Want me to massage it for you?_"

James chuckled. "Later. And after that it's going to be _your _ass that'll be throbbing." he promised before pulling his boyfriend closer to him, smiling when he felt the boy snuggle into him before yawning out cutely, "Mmm, looking forward to it, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Ya see? It just kind of went downhill... but I couldn't think of anything to change it up so whatever. This was fun but I really don't do well writing sex scenes with dominant Kendall. It just don't work guys. It just don't. =P

Hope you all liked this anyways.

-Jaya


	14. Naked

**N is for Naked**

James paused everything he was doing, which was lining his aching member up with his boyfriend's hole, just to eat up Kendall's naked form with his hungry eyes. The taller male was hovering above the smaller boy, his arms outstretched on either side of the blonde's head.

Dark hazel eyes slowly took in the angel's body below him and smiled softly. Kendall Knight really was a looker. But when his clothes went off, god damn. The sight of him made James's mouth water, made his eyes go dark as he stared at the beautiful boy, and made his mouth go dry.

Creamy pale skin that was soft to the finger's touch, mouth watering abs that weren't even close to being as hard and defined as James' were but they were still enough to make the pretty boy moan, a waist so thin that James could wrap his whole arm around it but so firm that he could squeeze it without thinking he'd break it. Hips that connected with the creamy waist were curved like a girl's and made James' mouth water.

The V-line was sexy, but beautiful at the same time. James could stare at it forever without getting bored because it was just so... exotic. Everything was exotic about a naked Kendall. Chest, arms, legs, everything.

James knew this of course, but everytime, _every time_ he'd make love with Kendall and have the boy out of his clothes, he would just stop and stare for a few minutes. His hazel eyes took in everything that Kendall had to offer, leaving the best part, which was his throbbing cock arching beautifully away from his body, for last. James could never get enough of it.

The first time when they had sex and Kendall, for the first time since they were little, was stripped naked, all James could do was stare. And stare. And stare. After that, the pretty boy wished for the blonde to be naked all the time but then he turned that thought away because he didn't want the whole world to see his beautiful blonde angel.

That didn't stop him from thinking when whenever Kendall would walk into a room where he was, that he just wanted all those clothes off so he could see the real true meaning of beauty. Again, not for the world or his other band mates to see. Just him.

With that final thought, James leaned down, kissed his blushing boyfriend deep and passionately before pushing inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I am so sorry that this took longer than it needed to be. Life has been pretty crazy; some of you already know, but my grandma passed away yesterday so my family has been everywhere. Ugh, and N just wouldn't cooperate with me so yeah... any who. Review if ya want, I'm fine if you just read this. ^.^

-Jaya


	15. Over

**O is for Over**

Her high pitched ugly laughter filled the outside air, somehow being louder than all the Palm Woods residents who were outside beside the famous Palm Woods pool.

Kendall stared with sad green eyes as he watched his ex flirt with the new girl, Stacy Holmes. Stupid girl was here to be a model. Um, models aren't famous, so why is the bitch even here at a hotel where the _future _famous live? Kendall doesn't get it.

What he does get though, is that James seemed to be having a really good time chatting Stacy up, not even noticing that his ex was watching with a heavy heart.

Kendall didn't understand what went wrong. He and James were so close and in love and then suddenly the pretty boy unexpectedly broke it off with him. The blonde pleaded to know why, if it was something he done, but James just shook his head and said "Nothing you did. I just fell out of what we head. I've moved on already, and I hope you do too. Because we're over."

That right there broke Kendall. He's still broken and it's been a week! He loved James with everything he had. He still loves him but James made it clear that they were nothing but friends now. If you want to call them that; it's been awkward for everyone. Kendall doesn't think anything will ever be the same anymore. How could they? He slept with James, shared so many unforgotten and unforgetable moments with James, kissed the boy countless times, cuddled with him on the couch and on their bed-

They shared a _fucking _bed together. Kendall felt the tears trickle down his face and he sniffed. It's been hard to wake up every morning to not have strong arms wrapped around him. They were together for one year, seven months and 35 days. How can he let something so long and deep slip away like that?

Kendall witnessed James tilting Stacy's chin up and pulling her close to him, gently connecting their lips together. The blonde almost sobbed out loud but stopped himself. He was acting like a pathetic love sick loser. Well, he kind of was, but that was beside the point. Point is that James had definitely moved on so why can't he?

He stood up from his pool chair across from where James and the new girl was sitting before walking away. Kendall didn't bother wiping away his tears. He just kept walking until he entered the hotels' lobby and made his way to the elevator. On the way, he bumped into someone who seemed to be in a hurry.

"I am so sorry, dude!" a male's voice quickly apologized and Kendall felt an arm grab his wrist to steady him. Once he was balanced on his two feet, the blonde looked up and felt his mouth drop open.

The boy was gorgeous. Black spiky hair, ocean green eyes, pink lips that looked soft and a body- oh god, that body was _mmm mmm_.

"Oh, are you okay? My bad dude- whoa." the guy stopped and examined Kendall with approving eyes before looking straight into the emerald one's watching him. "You aren't just a dude." the guy's voice went deeper as he stared at Kendall who blushed. "You're a really cute one." the guy, who looked 2 or 3 years older than him, brushed away his already drying tears, winked before moving around him and continuing to dash out the hotel. He stopped though at the entrance and turned back to Kendall who was still staring at him. "Room 3C! We can chat a bit, yeah? Six o'clock sound good, cutie?"

Kendall bit his lip before nodding shyly. As the guy winked again, James walked in with Stacy. The pretty boy stared at the guy who winked at Kendall before hurrying out the door.

James looked at his former boyfriend who met his eyes.

As Kendall stared at James, he thought. Thoughts like maybe this new guy would be the push he needed to move on. Actually, that was all his thoughts were on. The new guy and him unknowingly giving him the push that will make him finally moved on and over James.

Because that's what James wanted, right? To have him move on because they were over.

And that night, after having a thick piece of meat move inside him roughly and hitting his prostate, Kendall, who was snuggled deep in Jared, the new guy's arms, Kendall thought that was just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Double update. =) Wrote this right after N, so sorry if it's bad or has mistakes or both. ._. he he.

-Jaya


	16. Promise

**P is for Promise**

It was silent in apartment 2J seeing that it was a little past two in the morning. Everyone was asleep in their own beds... except for James and Kendall.

The two weren't only awake but were in James' bed snuggling. Kendall was flushed against his boyfriend's side, James' arms throwed over his smaller body while his blonde head was resting on the older's muscled chest. The two have been together for almost 3 months, surprisingly Kendall being the one who asked James out. After secretly dating, the boys decided together that their relationship should at least be public with their brothers (Logan and Carlos) and their family (Mama Knight and Katie).

James yawned before pulling the younger boy closer to him. Kendall smiled shyly, pressing his face into the clothed chest. "You tired?" the blonde's voice was muffled since his mouth was full of James' black wife beater.

"Mmm, kind of." James replied, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. Kendall hummed.

"You should go to sleep then."

"No, I want to stay up with you." the pretty boy yawned again, making Kendall giggle quietly.

"I feel special. You're willing to stay up with me even though you need your beauty sleep." the blonde teased and James shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"Well, you should know that even my beauty sleep is nothing compared to staying up with the one I love." it was silent before James chuckled, "Wow, that was _really _cheesy."

Kendall shook his head with his face (which was a bit red) still pressed against James' chest, a smile gracing his lips. "N-no, it was sweet."

"But you're laughing at me."

"I am not." the blonde chuckled before leaning up and kissing the corner of the older's mouth. His lips ran over a pout and he pulled away smiling gently. "I'm not laughing, Jamie. That seriously was sweet."

James' pout disappeared, a breath taking smile taking its place. Kendall's breath hitched and he lowered his eyes, a feeling of sudden shyness and unconsciousness washing over his body. James not only noticed this, but also when the small blonde moved away from him, turning his back on him before curling up into a semi-ball.

"Kendall?" the pretty boy asked, confused by said boy's sudden behavior. Kendall didn't hear him though. He was too busy thinking up all these negative thoughts about him and why James was even dating him.

Because really. James could have any guy or girl in the world but he accepted Kendall and his pitiful way of asking him out which was just a lame rose and a lot of stammering. Seriously. Why did James agree to go out with him? Was it pity? Pity for he who shall not be named with the most monstrous eye brows in the world?

Kendall jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand rest on his bony shoulder. Then a gush of warm breath ghosted over his ear when James asked quietly, "Kendall, are you okay baby?"

The blonde mumbled something incohorent before burying his head into one of James' huge pillows, inhaling the musky aroma scent of his boyfriend. The boy jumped again when he was flipped around so he was facing James. Their eyes met and the blonde could see those hazel eyes were filled with concern. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kendall mumbled and all James did was scoff. Kendall sighed before lowering his eyes, staring hard at James' black tank top. "You're so beautiful and gorgeous and I'm just... me."

"Huh?"

The blonde huffed. "James, you can have anybody in this entire world but you have me. And I think that's completely stupid considering it's _me _you're with, not some- some model looking god that's worth your time!" with that said, Kendall moved out of the bed, mad that tears were beginning to stream down his face.

Kendall was almost to the door when a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist and he was lifted off the ground for a short second before being plopped down on James' bed again. Then James was straddling his hips, glaring down at him. "What in the world are you talking about, Kendall?"

"I-"

"No, shut up and let me talk! Because I've got a lot to say. For one, you are right; I can have any guy or girl in the world but I wanted you. _Only _you. If you hadn't come up to me that day and asked me out, I'd have done it because I've been head over heels for you for a long time. The thing you're wrong about is saying that you aren't worth my time. Fucking bullshit Kendall Knight. Complete and utter bullshit because never have you ever been a waste of my time. I love you and have to have you near me every waking second of the day, do you hear me?"

Kendall stared up with wide wet tears at his fuming boyfriend who was still glaring down at him. "Honestly Kendall. How could you even think like that? Please enlighten me!" the brunette's voice was hard as stone but his eyes were even harder, staring at the blonde who was swallowing thick gulps.

"Well?" James persisted, arms crossed over his chest from his spot on the blonde.

"J-James, i-it's just-" the blonde fell silent, tears sliding his face as he stared back at his boyfriend. He shrugged his shoulders weakly before covering his eyes with his hands.

"Kendall..." James wasn't trying to make the situation worse, he was just furious that Kendall would ever think all that stuff. The older boy sighed, knowing that his boyfriend wasn't going to answer him. Leaning down, he pulled Kendall's hands away from his face before capturing his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

The blonde squeaked against his mouth but kissed back shyly. "Why would you think that, Kenny?" James asked, pulling away to suckle at the blonde's neck. Shaking arms went around his shoulder and he heard Kendall hiccup.

"Not good enough for you." was all the boy said and James shook his head.

"No, very good for me." he answered quietly, giving Kendall's neck a sweet kiss before sitting up and meeting piercing emerald eyes. "Kendall, I don't know what's wrong with you for thinking all that nonsense but I just want you to know that it will _always _be you who I want, love, need for the rest of my life. I promise you that. I promise." James took Kendall's hands again and folded them with his own, lifting them up to his lips and kissed them gently.

Kendall's eyes widened, tears still falling out of them. He sniffed before croaking out, "R-really?"

James smiled softly and pulled his boyfriend up into his lap and hugged him to his chest. "Really, Kendall. I love you too much to even look at anyone else. You have my focus twenty-four seven, baby. No one else matters but you and that's how it's always been and that's how it will always be."

Kendall hiccuped cutely before nuzzling his face into James' warm and strong neck. "Promise?" the blonde whispered after a few seconds of silence.

James leaned back just an inch and took the younger's chin between his fingers and tilted it up. Their eyes met and Kendall's widened again at the love and pure affection and adoration that was in those bright hazel eyes. James grasped the blonde's face gently before drawing him closer until their lips connected.

Kendall's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of the other's lips moving against his own. The boy wrapped his arms around James' neck and slowly pulled himself closer to him until their chests were smooshed together in a flushed way. James encircled Kendall in his arms, hard biceps slightly bulging due to how tight the pretty boy was holding his small lover.

James slipped his tongue easily past Kendall's soft lips, slowly licking at every sweet spot the boy had to offer. After doing that (and making Kendall mewl with pleasure) James finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Kendall's. Staring deep into the younger's dazed eyes, James took his bottom

lip between his teeth before letting it pop back into place and breathed, "_I promise._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This took awhile... he he. =C I'm sorry. The first word I chose I decided against because it would have been way too long. But for XxxAnimaniacxxX, I will have it up as a seperate one shot. =) Any who, I hope this was okay! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

-Jaya


	17. Questioning

**Q is for Questioning**

James had a problem. He's had this problem for awhile now. And that problem was not knowing his sexuality. Seriously, that was the one thing that was always on his mind, the one thing he was always questioning about.

See, the boy had these feelings... feelings towards Kendall Knight, his best friend and brother, his band mate and room mate. He was his other half that he had feelings towards. Not in the brotherly slash friendly way, either.

James found himself wanting his blonde friend but then that feeling would go away when he'd spot a really hot girl in a skimpy bikini at the pool. But then he'd see Kendall shirtless and dripping wet getting out of the pool and those damn feelings would rush back, knocking the breath out of him. He'd just want to run over there and kiss the blonde until both of their lips were so swollen, they wouldn't be able to talk for months.

If James were to ever share this someone, they'd most likely tell him that he was bisexual. Well, no. Because girls were losing the brunette's attention except for the ones who'd be showing their cleavage. But see, it was just the boobs he'd stare at! So... he's not attractive to the girl, but to her boobs.

And he doesn't think he's gay either... I mean, the boy has seen a couple of guys that he does a double take on but when he sees Kendall, it's a tripple take, a quadruple take. His eyes would rake over the other boy's body, his dick always getting hard and his mouth would dry. The blonde was beautiful. Always breath taking beautiful.

James didn't understand what was up with him going goo goo over Kendall. He didn't understand whenever Kendall was around James and they were around some hot chicks, all James would see was Kendall. Same with guys. Sure they were hot but they weren't Kendall.

It just seemed that whenever girls or guys were around when Kendall was present, James would only be interested in Kendall. So maybe he was Kendall sexual? But that can't be true because when the blonde _wasn't _around, James would flirt innocently with only a small hand of girls. He'd even flirt with guys. But when Kendall came around... it was just him. That's all James would see.

He just didn't understand. Which was why he was looking for the blonde himself to get some things straighten out. James didn't have a plan, he was just going to wing it. Whatever 'it' would be.

The pretty boy finally found Kendall hanging out at the Palm Woods park. Camille was with him and they were both talking underneath a huge tree.

James strode over, his heart beating faster and faster when he saw more and more of Kendall. God, what that boy did to him. Even though Camille was standing right there with the blonde, all James saw (of course) was Kendall. Said boy glanced up and saw James walking towards him and Camille. A smile formed on his lips and he waved.

"Hey, James!" he called when James was a few feet away. Camille looked over at James before smiling as well. But James wasn't smiling. He looked serious, almost angry.

Kendall watched as James seemed to storm up to him the rest of the way before smashing their lips together. A startled squeak was heard from Kendall's abused mouth but James ignored him. The older boy didn't know what the hell just happened but he wasn't about to stop it; not when the blonde's lips were tasting so intoxicating delicious and the boy couldn't get enough. When he saw Kendall standing there, something inside of him snapped and all thoughts of trying to strike up a conversation flew out of his mind.

All he knew was when Kendall greeted him and he saw the way the younger's mouth form his name, he just had to have those lips against his. Now that he did, he wanted more more more.

Camille thought her two guy friends kissing was the hottest thing ever but she was a respectful person... so she left them at it, just hoping that know one who knew them or knew _of _them (fans) didn't spot them.

Kendall was gripping James' broad shoulders with everything he had or he'd collapse on the spot. The blonde was trying to keep up with James' rough kisses but it was hard when teeth nipped at his bottom lip and a tongue forced itself into his very wet mouth. Kendall whimpered when rough hands gripped his pert ass before squeezing it. Then James yanked him closer to him by his butt before sucking on his bottom lip.

"A-ah!" was all Kendall could get out and James moaned.

"See what you fucking do to me, Kendall? God, I'm so confused." the brunette panted against Kendall's swollen lips before pulling back and attacking the boy's exposed neck.

The blonde clenched the front of James' shirt together whimpering. "J-Jamie~"

And that's what made James snap right then and there. The way the boy who was putty in his arms moaned out his name like that just sent sparks throughout his whole body.

"Ah, fuck." James cursed, wanting badly to fuck Kendall into the tree right there. Maybe Mother Nature wouldn't mind but all the children's mothers walking around keeping an eye on their kids would not be amused. But 2J was so far away and James was aching in his pants. 'Sides, Kendall was looking up at him with large dazed eyes, his swollen mouth parted open with puffs of air huffing out. And the brunette could see the blonde's own problem in his pants and-

Yeah. They weren't going to make it. But Diamonds always got what they wanted, no matter how big of a risk they have to take to get their prize. James wanted to fuck Kendall **now **and the hotel's side was a narrow alley way with walls.

Walls were good. James let out a low moan when the picture of holding Kendall up and against the wall while fucking him hard entered his mind and made him hornier than he already was.

James grabbed Kendall's arm before pulling him after him. "J-James, w-what- OH!" the blonde cut his own sentence off with a surprised squeak when his back was slammed into a hard wall. Palm Woods hard wall to be exact.

James was immediately pressed against him, hot mouth sucking at the blonde's sensitive neck. Kendall moaned, not sure how everything that was happening was... happening. Like, he was talking to Camille not even five (might have a little over 5 minutes) ago about how he was wanting to tell James how he's liked him for a few months now.

And now... he was pressed against the wall by his crush's body who was grinding hard against him while continuing to suckle at his purplish neck. "Fu-uck, James-!"

"Mmm." James moaned befoer pulling away. "Kendall, jeez. Fuck." the brunette stared at the younger who was staring up at him with those damn huge eyes.

"J-James." the boy croaked and said boy closed his eyes before leaning his forehead against Kendall's.

"Kendall. I think I might be in love with you."

Well, wasn't that _exactly _what Kendall was prepared to hear. How about _not_. The boy froze though his heart thudded loudly in his chest. "W-what?" he squeaked and James growled while pulling back, a tan fist rubbing his right eye. "B-but when? How? Are you even gay? How do you know-"

"I just do, okay? No one else grabs my attention like you. Maybe it's not love yet but it sure as hell is heading that way." James sighed and stared at the blonde staring with wide eyes at him. "Listen. I've been having these feelings towards you but whenever I'd see someone else, like a girl or something, I'd find her hot. But then you'd come along and I'd have to hold myself back from you. I don't understand, Kendall. Girls and guys are attractive but they aren't you, ya know? I just- I'm confused. My sexuality fucking confuses me."

Kendall's heart was racing and his mind was reeling. Does this mean James had a thing for him? It had to, after hearing all that stuff from him. The blonde pushed off the wall and pressed his body to James' who was surprised at this. Kendall slid his arms up the muscled chest before sliding them back down to wrap around the older's waist.

James looked down at Kendall who was smiling shyly, biting his lower lip. "Maybe... maybe it's not your sexuality. Maybe it's just me. Me that you want. Always what you want. Which I'm fine with since I want you too." the blonde's eyes twinkled and James' mouth fell open.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. But if you're still confused about all of this, maybe still questioning it, then perhaps I can give you a little help?" Kendall's smile turned into a sexy smirk that made James groan in the back of his throat.

Kendall purposely fell back into the wall, grabbing James with him and pulling him to his chest.

And when James was in Kendall, holding the smaller boy up and against the wall while hitting his prostate dead on with vicious thrusts before watching the boy come undone, his whole body jerking and squeezing James' dick tight until he too came hard filling the blonde to the brim, he was one hundred and ten percent sure that he was done questioning everything he questioned before. Why? Because Kendall Knight was right; it was him. It was always him that he wanted. Always was and always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Fast update! Woo! Hope it was okay! =)

-Jaya


	18. Rolling

**R is for Rolling**

**A/N **I wanted to do 'Roll' and then 'Riding' but then I was like Rolling is like both words in one! So that's what this is. Ha ha. It's dominant Kendall which I've discovered that I really _really _don't like to write. Period. It's just bad and awkward. I mean, I like reading really good ones on FF but there aren't much that grab my attention. Dominant James is my thing but I know that some of you guys who are reading this like dominant Kendall... so this is for you even though it sucks. The chapter I mean. Okay. I'm done now. =P

* * *

><p>James panted through his parted swollen lips as Kendall, his boyfriend, rolled their throbbing dicks together. The pretty boy was on his back, his legs spread wide apart with the blonde in between them. Kendall had his arms on each side of James while said boy gripped them with white hands.<p>

"_Fuck, Kendall~_" the brunette whined, hazel eyes blown with lust. Kendall just grinned, his own eyes darkened as he kept rolling his hips down, his dick moving against James'. "S-so g-good." James whimpered before moving his arms around Kendall's neck. He then pulled the blonde down to him and smashed their lips together.

Kendall's tongue immediately forced itself past James' sweet lips before scoping out an even sweeter place: the wet cavern that the pretty boy owned. James moaned softly as the tongue inside his mouth licked everywhere before brushing against his own tongue. Kendall wrapped his tongue around his boyfriend's before giving it a few slow sucks.

Hands went down to the blonde's ass and squeezed the soft mounds. "Faster." James breathed against Kendall's mouth. The blonde smirked knowing that James wanted him to grind down on him harder. He did, emitting the most delicious moan from his beautiful boyfriend underneath him.

James' body began to move up and down with the hard force of Kendall's powerful hip rolls and thrusts. He didn't care though. His eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open, mewl after mewl streaming out of it. Kendall didn't think it was possible for him to get harder but he did and fuck, he needed to be inside James now.

The blonde grabbed James' hands and pulled him up until he was resting in his lap. That didn't stop the two from still rolling against each other though. Kendall scooted up onto his knees with James still in his lap who was still moving his hips and dick against the blonde, whining loudly.

"Fuck, you are so hot." Kendall told him, brushing a few sweaty strands of hair away from James' beautiful splotchy face. Kendall smiled before flipping them over so that James was on top. "I take that back- fuck-," the blonde groaned when James began frantically grinding down hard on him. "You're beautiful. Fuck, I need you baby."

"Y-yeah?" James panted, leaning forward and resting his hands on Kendall's sweaty shoulders.

"Yea. N-need you to ride me- _fucking Christ, James!_" having the brunette's aching member rubbing hard against his own was killing Kendall. He was ready to fuck the other boy into the mattress now please.

James couldn't help the feel of excitement rush through his body. Riding his boyfriend was one of his favorite things to do. The pretty boy busied preparing himself, sucking three fingers into his mouth for not even a second before reaching down to his hole and thrusting them in. He cried out while Kendall licked his lips while rubbing James' thighs soothingly.

"So hot... so beautiful... so _mine_." Kendall murmured and watched with excited eyes when James withdrew his fingers and lined himself up above Kendall's cherry red dick.

The pretty boy relaxed his body as best as he could while slowly sinking down on his lover's thick meat. A moan ripped out of both their throats when the boy on top was fully seated, Kendall's balls pressed against his ass. The blonde rubbed James' thighs again while said boy got his breathing controlled. Not that it would matter because he was just going to be breathless for the next several minutes, hours, for however long they were going to have sex.

"You okay?" Kendall mumbled, having a hard time not thrusting brutally up into James and his intoxicating heat. When the pretty boy nodded though, Kendall didn't hold back. Nor did James. Moans, whimpers and screams of pleasure filled the room as the brunette bounced on his boyfriend's lap, his hips angled so that each time he came down (and Kendall thrusted up), the blonde's dick hit his sweet spot dead on.

"_Fuuck._" Kendall growled. His hands were on James' hips and he was helping the boy rise and fall. The pretty boy's walls were constricting tightly around his dick and he moaned.

"G-god, Kenny~!" James cried out, voice full of lust and pleasure. His hands were resting on Kendall's shoulder while his head was hanging low between his and the blonde's chest. "I-I- I'm going to come." the brunette croaked before grabbing his leaking dick and stroking it.

"Mmm, me too baby." Kendall moaned before tilting James' face up and kissing him roughly and passionately. The pretty boy moaned, still bouncing in the blonde's lap, his prostate being hit dead on. James could feel that he was close, very very close and it only took Kendall to jab his sweet spot 3 more times before he was a shuddering mess, coming hard in his hand and his boyfriend's chest.

Kendall only lasted a few more seconds, the feel of James' walls gripping his dick becoming too much. He filled the other boy, eyes closed and body shaking.

James wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled himself closer to him not caring that his cum was squishing between them both. "I love you." the brunette whispered and closed his eyes when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Kendall didn't bother moving out of his boyfriend and kissed the side of his head before whispering back, "Love you too, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **UGH. Never. Again. Ever. EVER. Can't write dominant Kendall but I did my best for the people who like it! =3

-Jaya


	19. Sexting

**S is for Sexting**

James Diamond was laying on his bed only in boxers with his cell phone in his hand. He'd just sent a text to his boyfriend telling him that he was missing him like crazy. Kendall Knight was in Kansas visiting family there and has been there for over a week now. James was dying without him in boring Minnesota.

The device in the pretty boy's hand vibrated and he immediately checked it, reading the message his baby sent back to him.

_Miss u 2. U don't even know._

James smiled and quickly typed a message. _Probably not as much as me tho. _He pressed send and waited impatiently for Kendall to reply. After five minutes (seemed like 30 to James), Kendall replied. And when James opened up the text, his eyes bulged out of his head.

His beautiful boyfriend was sprawled out on a familiar bed with his shirt off and a innocent hand tweaking his right nipple. _Jamie, I miss u so much that I __wish this was you doing this 2 me._

Fuck, James wished that too. He swallowed and typed on his keyboard. _Damn baby. Want 2 show me how much u miss me some more? _

It took a couple minutes for Kendall to reply but he finally did. With a new picture. That was him down to his underwear with his hand in it, stroking his dick. _I miss __ur hand doing wonders to my dick, baby._

James was hardening in his boxers and his mouth watered at the sight. Fuck, he really needed Kendall here with him now so he could- his phone buzzed again. The brunette opened up a new text from Kendall and moaned loudly. He didn't even care if his parents heard him. He was too focused looking at the newest picture of his boyfriend with two fingers up his ass. James read the brief message that came with it and couldn't agree more.

_Wish these were ur fingers. Miss them so bad. _

The brunette bit his lip and quickly sent back a message. _Fuck, baby. Do u know what ur doing to me right now?_

Kendall took forever to reply. James was just about to text him when his phone buzzed. Eagerly he pulled up the message.

And almost came right then and there when he saw Kendall. The boy was standing against a wall, some familiar posters all over it, completely naked with his legs spread apart and his fucking _fist _in his hole. Not only that but he was looking directly at the camera in the phone so he was staring _right _at James with lust filled eyes and a slightly parted mouth as if he were moaning. His blonde hair was askew as if he'd purposely ran his fingers through it and fuuuck.

Why couldn't James be there? _Why? _The message the blonde sent was: _My fist doesn't even come close with ur thick dick, Jamie. I tried, but it's __not enough. I miss u. I need u. I want u. Now. So why don't u come on over and fuck me till I can't walk for a month? ;)_

James was just about to send a message telling Kendall how fucking sexy and turn on looking he was he read the boy's message again. _So why don't u come on __over_...

What? But... James couldn't. Kendall was in Kansas and- wait a minute. **(1) **Those posters... were all hockey related... the bed where he should have recognized right off the bat since it was part of his and Kendall's many sessions of fooling around with each other. The brunette furiously typed up his message before sending it.

_WERE YOU HOME THIS ENTIRE TIME? =(!_

James didn't need Kendall to answer. He already knew it anyway which was why he was hopping off his bed and searching for clothes to put on. He was going to kill the blonde. When did they get back? Why didn't he inform James sooner? Instead of sending sexy pictures of him and making him horny and hard and sad because he knew- THOUGHT- thought that he was in Kansas still.

After he got on some jeans and a sweater, James texted Kendall again. _Gonna kill u whe bitch._

Then, while the brunette put on some socks, his phone dinged several times.

_Did I shock u babe? :3_

_Jamie, u there? :/_

_D: U don mean that, meanie! Well... at least b4 u kill me, will you fuck me first? I really do miss u. And need u. _

James read all of these and bit his lip to hold his loud moan while looking at the last text where Kendall had sent another picture of himself. He was back on his bed, sprawled on it with his legs spread widely apart with just 3 fingers now in his ass while his other hand was up by his mouth, index finger gently thumbing his lower lip in a seductive why.

Fucking Kendall sounded way better than killing him at the moment so James had no objections. He quickly typed _B right there _before shoving his phone in his pocket and making his way down the stairs. His parents were asleep and would be asleep when he'd get back.

If he'd even come back. He missed his boyfriend but he was going to go crazy on his cute little devious boyfriend of an ass for pulling that- that _crime _on him.

Oh yeah. Angry sex plus make up sex equals much fun for James. As the boy pulled on his boots he couldn't but think up some images of his blonde beauty writhing under him as he pounded in his tight ass. James grinned.

Yup. Much fun it will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (1) **You know how Logan says that? That's how it was meant to be like. XD

Well... I hope this one was okay. There was so many letters that started with S that I could have done... stripping, sex, sexy, sucking, stroking... but I liked this one the most. =3 Till next time!

-Jaya


	20. Tongue

**T is for Tongue**

"How did you, Kendall and James, feel when you came out to the world about your secret relationship?" the interviewer asked the couple sitting beside her. Big Time Rush were at one of their many interviews set up by Griffin. They recently had one a few weeks ago that was a big bang for everyone because Kendall and James finally told their secret: they were together.

It took everyone by surprise (except the fangirls who shipped Kames like no other) when they boys made the announcement of them being together. Now they were at a different interview and questions were being thrown at them from every direction.

"We actually felt releived, ya know?" James smiled and Kendall nodded, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I mean, it was scary but we didn't want to lie to people. Especially our fans. We hope we didn't lose any because of us being together."

"You didn't!" someone from the crowd shouted. "We still love you guys! Heck, we love you even more! GO GAY GUYS! WOO HOO!"

The boys laughed from their spots on the stage along with the interviewer. "Well it looks like you guys don't need to worry about that. Now. I understand that people have already asked you questions like the ones I'm about to ask, but I just have to know: Who asked who out?"

An erruption of cheers was heard from the crowd making the boys laugh again. James spoke up with a smile on his face when they quieted down. "I did." the pretty boy wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulder and kissed the top of his head, earning squeals from some girls in the front row.

Kendall smiled. "Yep. Jamie made the first move."

The woman interviewing them smiled. "Were you happy that he did?"

The blonde nodded. "I was estatic. I've been crushing on him for the longest time so I was super happy when he asked me out."

"And you could imagine how happy I was when he didn't reject me." James started. "In fact, he was so happy that he jumped into my arms and attacked my face with kisses."

"AWW!" the crowd went and Carlos spoke up next for the first time.

"Yeah, Logan and I were there when that happened. It was pretty cute." the Latino smiled at his two friends. The woman nodded with a smile.

"Okay, moving on to a... juicier topic-"

"WOO HOO!"

"HECKS YEAH!"

Logan chuckled at their energetic crowd of fans.

"Oh no..." Kendall said though he was smiling.

"Oh yes, you know what it is." the woman smirked. "Your physical relationship... who tops?"

"Are you allowed to ask us questions like that? In front of our fans even?" James teased.

"NO, WE'RE FINE. DO TELL!"

"They say they're fine. Do tell." the interviewer insisted, huge smile on her face. Kendall groaned, burying his face into his boyfriend's clothed shoulder.

"Alright alright. All I'll say is that Blondie here is a screamer." James winked and the crowd of fans exploded into high pitched screams and whale noises.

Carlos was having a hard time staying upright in his chair while laughing his head off. Logan was struggling with the same thing and Kendall's face was resembling of an apple. A very bright red apple.

James chuckled and squeezed Kendall's shoulder that his arm was draped over. Even though the fans were still screaming, the woman leaned closer to the couple and asked, "What makes him a screamer?"

"OKAY. Next question, please!" Kendall declared making his friends and the woman laugh.

"No, go on and answer the question, babe."

The crowd had finally calmed down... not much but it was better than before. Now some of them awwed at the baby name James gave his boyfriend.

"YEAH! ANSWER THE QUESTION KENDALL!" someone yelled which brought on a lot of cheers. The blonde huffed before nodding.

"Fine. But I'm only telling her since she asked it." that was not what the fans wanted to hear and they all started protesting. Kendall smiled ignoring them and leaned over to the interviewer and beckoned her closer. She did, turning her head to the side so the blonde could whisper in her ear.

"_His tongue._"

The woman's eyes widened a bit because damn, that was kind of hot. "Oh?" she said and Kendall nodded.

"HEY NO FAIR. WE WANT TO KNOW!"

"YEAH, COME ON KENDALL! BE NICE!"

Logan raised a hand in a not so innocently way. "I know what it is!"

"HENDERSON KNOWS. SPILL YOU WHORE!"

Logan pouted. "Excuse me? Now I'm not sure I want to!"

Carlos laughed. "They did speak the truth though."

"Oh shut up." the brunette's pout deepened but then he smirked and asked, "You guys wanna know?"

"HECKS YEAH!"

"Oh god no." Kendall moaned and James, who'd been laughing this whole entire time, rubbed his shoulder.

"They deserve to know, Blondie."

"They so don't."

"COME ON LOGAN! TELL US!"

"YEAH! HELP A BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER OUT!"

"But you're all girls..." Logan said but then smiled. "It's James' tongue. That's what makes Kendall a screamer. And we should know; we can hear him from time to time."

"HOLY FUCK, THAT'S HOT."

"DAMN, THAT'S REALLY HOT."

"JAMES, WHAT DO YOU DO WITH YOUR TONGUE?"

"Wow, how did this interview turn into an M rated conversation?" Carlos asked and Kendall just groaned.

"James' tongue, huh." the woman smirked at a blushing Kendall. Everyone in the room was still screaming and not paying attention so the lady only had Kendall's attention. "Must be a good tongue then."

The blonde nodded shyly, blush still on his face. It was true though. James really did have a good tongue. An amazing one at that. "Oh? It's an amazing one?"

Fuck, did he say that outloud? Judging by the woman's grin, he did. Oh well. He was speaking the truth. He nodded again and said, "Yeah."

"How amazing?"

Well...

* * *

><p><em>"J-James, harder! Faster!" the blonde cired as his sweet spot was struck with each hard thrust his boyfriend gave him. James was hovering above him, arms <em>_on either side of his head while his lower body moved against Kendall's, hips slamming together as his hard member slid in and out of the blonde's throbbing __hole._

_James did as he was told, snapping his hips harder and faster, hitting Kendall's prostate dead on. The blonde spread his legs wider so James could go in __deeper and let out a moan. "Oh g-god~" James' dark hazel eyes ate up the naked body below him, loving what he saw. The blonde truly was beautiful, even __if he was covered in sweat and was looking flushed._

_The pretty boy leaned down and captured Kendall's already swollen lips in a searing kiss and grabbed his neglected member. Beginning to pump the boy's __dick in time with his thrusts, Kendall soon came with a high pitched squeak, body quaking and spent. James moaned as he felt his boyfriend's walls squeeze __unbelievably tight around his dick and he too came, moaning Kendall's name._

_He fell on top of the boy, immediately snuggling closer to the warm chest he provided. "God, I love you so much." Kendall rasped out, kissing James' __hair._

_"Mmm, I love you too." they layed there for awhile before the blonde squirmed in displeasure. There was cum everywhere on him and it grossing __him out._

_"Shower. Need shower." he croaked, trying to push James off him gently. Said boy didn't budge though. "Jamie." Kendall whined and James __finally groaned._

_"Noooo. Stay here with me."_

_"But I'm all sticky and gross-"_

_"You're fine, love." sensing the blonde opening his mouth to argue, James continued. "But if it's really bothering you, I'll help." the pretty boy __glanced up at his confused boyfriend and gave him a wink before sliding down the boy's body, tongue out and wet cleaning up all the dry cum __spots on the boy's body._

_Kendall moaned when he felt the tongue move over his belly button before continuing its way south. James' tastebuds burst when he licked over the __blonde's flaccid dick. He slid his tongue over the under side of it before moving to the blonde's balls. Kendall was a whimpering mess at this point. And __it only sky rocketed when James trailed his tongue down to his sensitive hole._

_"AH!" the blonde screamed when he felt the wet thing enter his body. James smiled before thrusting his tongue even deeper into the sweet hole, licking __at everything his tongue slid over. Kendall was gripping the sheets with white knuckles, short and soft pants puffing out his parted lips. "F-f-fuck~!"_

_James just hummed before wrapping his whole mouth around the younger boy's hole and sucked hard. _

_You could say that Carlos and Logan didn't get much sleep._

* * *

><p><em>James had Kendall pressed against their bedroom wall with his tongue wrapped around the blonde's, sucking it into his mouth hungrily. Kendall <em>_was holding on tightly to the older boy's shoulder, trying to keep himself from falling over since his legs were jelly. The blonde had his eyes closed __as James massaged his tongue with his._

_This was the main reason why Kendall loved kissing his boyfriend. He owned a very skillful tongue. And whenever the couple made out, the wet muscle __would make its wonderful appearance and do its magic. Like it was now, licking over Kendall's bottom lip before slipping past it and into the boy's __mouth where it licked up and tasted all the sweet spots the blonde had to offer. Which was a lot since the boy just finished his pink smoothie._

_James hummed happily while his hands, which were groping Kendall's butt, slid up the younger boy's back before wrapping tightly around his middle __and holding him closer to him. Kendall moved his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled his head down more to him until their faces were smashed __together and their mouths were so tightly pressed together that you wouldn't be able to tell whose mouth was whose._

_James teeth bit the blonde's swollen lips before running his tongue over the marks he left behind. Kendall pulled away but not too far back. His lips __were still lightly brushing James' as he whispered, "I love you."_

_The pretty boy smiled and kissed Kendall's nose. "I love you too." then the brunette swooped back down, snatching his young lover's mouth with his __own. Although there was no tongue involved this time, it was still a kiss that took Kendall's breath away. The kiss wasn't rough but it was very heated. Not __fast but slow, yet so deep. James' lips worked over the blonde's in a hungry way that was filled with love and passion. Kendall was loving it but after a minute, he __really needed to get a 10 minute breather because his lungs were killing him._

_"Mmm Gyames-" he tried to speak but James and his mouth weren't paying attention. The blonde tried to push the older boy back but it was no use. He __even tried pulling his face away but James just followed him, eager to have those sweet tasting lips on his again. Kendall let out a weak moan when his __boyfriend pried his lips open with his tongue and once again entered his mouth, swiping it over everything in Kendall's wet cavern._

_Okay, at this point the blonde was on the verge of blacking out. His head was spinning and black dots were everywhere, even if his eyes were closed. And __did it help when James bit his tongue before sucking it right back into his mouth (and Kendall must say that the inside of his boyfriend's mouth is kind of great)?_

_No. No it did not. Which was why Kendall began to fight back, wiggling his tongue away from James' before licking it over the older's top lip. James made __a noise of approval of this but that immediately changed when he felt sharp teeth sink into his bottom lip._

_"Ow!" the pretty boy cried, jerking away from Kendall who was holding his chest where his racing heart was beating. The blonde was gasping but had a small __tired smile on his very swollen lips._

_"C-couldn't b-breathe." he rasped out and James, who was tenderly touching his sore lip, smiled sheepishly._

_"Oh. Sorry baby. But I wasn't done with you." he pouted before wrapping his arms back around Kendall's slim waist and yanked him closer. He gently __thumbed the boy's puffy lips and grinned. "I'll definitely be kissing these again but they look like when I had that allergic reaction to that Cuda shit."_

_The blonde let out a giggle. James was still grinning, even when he nuzzled his face into the younger boy's sensitive neck. "Mmm, guess this __will just have to occupy me then." and with that the brunette sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Kendall's neck before licking over the already red spot._

_And that was when Kendall had transformed into a pile of goo._

* * *

><p><em>"James, go away! I'm trying to do my homework." the blonde grouched grumpily at his annoying boyfriend who was messing with him.<em>

_If you want to call giving kisses and innocent nips to your neck that. Kendall Knight and James Diamond, the hottest couple at Palm Woods and half of __the band Big Time Rush, were both in the living room, one on the floor hunched over the coffee table with mounts of books and paper strewn over it and one __lounging on the couch flipping through channels on the tv._

_As you can see, James got bored with the television and turned all his attention and focus on his blonde boyfriend. Who was not pleased at all that he __was James' sudden interest. He had tons of homework to do, as did James but the boy wasn't going to do it. Said it was a waste of his time. Well, it __most certainly wasn't Kendall's! He may not be smart smart like Logan, but the blonde did like learning and even though homework could be an absolute __bitch at times, Kendall loved a challenge and loved to figure things out and be right about it._

_But James constantly nibbling on his shoulder or neck was not helpful at all! Obviously the pretty boy didn't give a damn and that quite frankly ticked __the blonde off._

_"I'm serious, James. I'm trying to do something here." Kendall huffed and James smirked._

_"As am I." he murmured, tall body bend over so he could get more access to his boyfriend. That wasn't enough though so James hopped down from __the couch and made a comfy place for himself directly behind Kendall, legs spread out in a straddle on either side of the younger boy. After getting all __settled, James placed his hands on the blonde's hips and began to explore his neck, whether it was his nose for nuzzling, teeth for biting or tongue __for licking._

_Kendall was not amused. Maybe a little aroused, but SO not amused. "Jamieee." he whined. He was trying to figure out a hard problem here but he __couldn't with his boyfriend being (cute) obnoxious. James gave a soft hum, telling Kendall that he heard him. "Leave me be foo__**!**__"_

_James chuckled. "Nah, you don't want me to." he kissed his way up the side of Kendall's neck happily._

_"Um, I really do." the blonde insisted with an eye roll. James smirked before yanking the boy back into his chest so he was half sitting and half __lying down against James._

_This action surprised Kendall so a squeak left his mouth as soon as he was moved. "Hey!" James just smiled, happy that his boyfriend __was in his arms before tucking said boyfriend's head under his chin and began to cover the smaller boy with loving kisses. Kendall finally gave up and closed __his eyes before turning his face to the side and tilting it up so James had more access to his face._

_The blonde smiled when a soft kiss was placed on his lips for a long moment, gently moving with his in a sweet way. Then James pulled back and __gave a trail of kisses up Kendall's right cheek until he stopped at the pale ear. Smirking, James slipped his tongue inside the shell making Kendall squeal._

_"J-James!" Kendall squirmed inside of the brunette's arms only making James squeeze his smaller body tighter._

_"Shh." the older boy murmured before continuing to lick all around in the blonde's ear. Although it was wet and maybe kind of gross, Kendall __could feel the faint pleasure coming out of this and forced himself to relax, sinking back into his boyfriend's warm body._

* * *

><p>"Um." Kendall was a deep shade of red as all those flashbacks of moments of him, James and James' wonderful tongue fled his mind. He realized that everyone in the room had quieted down and were now watching him, including James who wore a knowing smirk on his face.<p>

The blonde held down his groan and forced out a smile. "Pretty amazing."

* * *

><p>"Pretty amazing?" James repeated as he and the guys entered apartment 2J. "Even I was bummed at that answer!"<p>

Carlos giggled. "The crowd wasn't expecting 'pretty amazing'. They wanted to hear something more than that. You could tell that they were pretty disappointed."

"No really?" Logan jumped, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "All those 'Are you serious?' and 'That's it? Just fucking pretty damn amazing?'"

James pouted. "Exactly how I feel! I thought my tongue was more than that to you, Kenny but I guess I was wrong!" with a dramatic huff, James strutted away. He didn't get far because Kendall moved in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck while giving him a sweet kiss.

"Don't be like that, Jamie." the boy said as the two finally parted their connecting lips. "You know how much I love you and your damn gertalicious tongue. I just didn't want to, ya know, shout it out to the whole world."

"Why not?" James asked the same time Logan asked, "What the hell is 'gertalicious'?"

"Becuase." Kendall told James before answering Logan's question with a shrug. "I dunno, some fantastic word I just made up."

"Yeah?" Carlos asked with a grin.

"Yup."

"And what does it mean?"

Kendall looked up at James with a sly smile before answering Logan again. "It means more than amazing and awesome and great and all those other boring words. It means James and his tongue."

"Aww." James grinned before pulling Kendall into a hot (no pun intended) kiss. Logan gagged while Carlos also awwed.

Kendall didn't notice either of his friends because, hello, James' tongue was busy turning him into a pile of goo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **When I edited this, I saw a shit ton of mistakes. Since it's 2:30 in the morning, I don't care and won't change em. And maybe you guys won't know or maybe you do now that I've mentioned it. =3 Ah, we all make mistakes guise. It's okay.

Also I used Logan's real last name. I don't even know why. C:

-Jaya

p.s For some reason I'm kind of nervous posting this chapter. Not really confident about it but I tried. :/


	21. Underneath

**U is for Underneath**

Everyone knew Kendall Knight was the head strong, stubborn and sassy leader of Big Time Rush. It was just how it was.

What they didn't know what that behind close doors, he was a moaning submissive innocent child who let his secret boyfriend, James, do whatever he wanted to do with him.

Like now; the pretty boy had been craving to be inside his blonde lover, needing to feel those heated walls squeezing his dick deliciously. Kendall immediately succumbed to the older boy, always eager to do have him inside of him just as much as James wanted to _be _inside him.

Because really, being the leader and keeping everybody's shit together was hard work for the blonde. He needed a break sometimes. Which was why being underneath his secret lover's hard body as the boy's thick dick moved heavenly inside him was always so amazing. Amazing because he let go with the older boy and let him take control which was very nice for the blonde.

James knew all of this as well. Kendall was a good leader and was very good at keeping everybody in line but he knew that at the end of the day, his boyfriend needed to be taken care of. Whether that was snuggling with him or holding him close to his chest. If it was kissing him sweetly while at the same time dominating his sweet mouth or if was sliding wet and hot inside of him as he lay underneath him in a writhing mess of pleasure. Which was what they were doing right now.

James had the blonde under his sweaty body, moving in and out of him with the rolling motion of his hips. Kendall was whimpering, his trembling legs wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's lower back. James had his face buried into Kendall's sweet neck and was panting softly.

"J-James." the blonde moaned and said boy kissed his neck before trailing the kisses upwards until their mouths were pressed together. Kendall let out a weak moan and James smiled.

The brunette loved when his boyfriend took charge and schemed up plans in his leader mode but he absolutely loved it when he had complete control over the boy in bed. Having Kendall underneath him was one of the best things ever and the pretty boy knew that he wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay. This one wasn't the best but U was kind of hard. XD Anyways, hope you all liked it anyways. :)

-Jaya


	22. View

**V is for View**

"Mmm damn. Lovin the view sexy." a husky voice came from behind Kendall, surprising him and making him jump. The blonde was working at the stove, pans of various foods sizzling in them, delicious smelling scents filling the apartment's kitchen. Kendall didn't have time to turn around because a set of muscular arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder. The smell of cinnamon and spice flew up Kendall's nose and he smiled, the scent being very familiar to him.

"Good morning, Jamie." 'Jamie' aka James Diamond, boyfriend to Kendall Knight grinned.

"It's a good one so far. Is this my shirt?" the pretty boy gave a gentle tug to the shirt his blonde beauty was wearing. Kendall hummed out a 'mmm hmm' as he flipped over the pancakes in one pan before moving to the apple smoked bacon in the other. "It's sexy on you." James purred, kissing the blonde's exposed shoulder. Actually, since the shirt on Kendall was pretty big, half his right shoulder and neck were visible to the world. Pure pale and soft deliciousness.

Not to mention that the younger boy was only in briefs so his long pale legs were also showing. Although James wished that Kendall wasn't wearing any underwear so he could see that nice plumpalicious butt, he still thought he got a great view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well jeez, wasn't that short. Sorry bout that guise. I hope it was okay though, even if was really short. ^^


	23. Warm

**W is for Warm**

Kendall shivered for the tenth time and yanked the four quilts on him closer to his body. It was still no good. He was still cold. And tired. God, was he tired. School and hockey was wearing him down but the weather was worse. Minnesota was bad enough in general but when it got to be around November and December... jeez.

The blonde let out a yawn before a shiver ran through his body and he groaned. Movement behind him made him glance backwards to stare at his sleeping boyfriend. The older boy had his back facing Kendall and was snuggled deep into the mattress. He was wearing a long black sleeved shirt with a warm beanie on his head. Kendall knew that he was wearing black sweat pants underneath their blankets with black fuzzy socks on his feet.

Kendall didn't understand. He was wearing the same damn thing! Minus the beanie and sweat pants though. He wore a red long sleeved shirt with fuzzy pants and fuzzy socks. Yet he was still freezing his ass off. Awake and cold while James was asleep and warm.

...warm. Yes, James was warm, Kendall could feel the heat radiating off his body. Well damn, how come he didn't think of this sooner? The blonde turned himself all the way around so he was facing his boyfriend before scooting forward until his chest was pressed flushed against James' very warm back. A sigh of content left the younger boy's mouth and he wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy's middle before pulling himself even closer.

James made some kind of noise but didn't wake up. Even though James was a pretty heavy sleeper, Kendall didn't care if he'd wake up him up. He was cold and James was not; he'd sleep on him if he'd have to. As soon as that came into his mind, the blonde smiled. That didn't sound like a bad plan. Kendall rested a ice cold hand on the brunette's warm shoulder before gently pulling him backwards until he was lying on his back. The only sound that James made was a low grunt.

Kendall didn't care though; he just happily crawled on top of his sleeping boyfriend's warm body and settled himself in a comfortable position which was him pretty much straddling James but also laying full down on him, both of their chests pressed together and Kendall's face nuzzled deep into James' warm neck.

It was only five minutes later when Kendall was almost asleep and James was waking up, feeling something heavy on him. "Kendall?" a voice rasped into said boy's ear. Kendall had his eyes closed and was on the verge of sleep when his boyfriend spoke.

"Hmm?" he moaned tiredly.

James trailed his arms up and down the blonde's side sleepily. "Why are you on me babe?"

"S' cold. Me, I was s' cold. You warm, super warm. Tired."

James smiled before stilling his moving arms against Kendall's sides and wrapped them around the blonde's body. "Okay, but I'm not having you sleep on me. I can't sleep like that." before the blonde had the chance to whine or protest that he was comfortable, James flipped them over so that he was on top.

Kendall squeaked out hoarsely while James giggled. It was kind of a funny giggle since his voice was deep and husky from sleep. The pretty boy kissed the blonde's forehead before resting his head on his pillow. Kendall felt sleep taking over his body with the help from James' warm body pushing his into the mattress. The blonde was only awake enough to wrap his arms around James' muscled back and bury his face back into the boy's extremely warm neck.

Then he finally went to sleep happy and warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Meh, this chapter. :P

-Jaya


	24. XOXO

**X is for XOXO**

**To James:**

_i miss u :'(_

Kendall wiped at his eyes watery eyes before snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's bed, the covers smelling exactly like James' scent; musky, cinnamon-y and spice. The blonde buried his face into James' pillow desperately wishing it said boy's warm chest.

That wasn't happening though since James was in L.A working with music producers and living his dream. Kendall was very supportive about his boyfriend moving away to L.A even though it hurt him to know that he wouldn't see the boy for a long while. Of course they were still together but this long distant relationship was taking a toll on Kendall.

And James has only been in L.A for a week and 3 days. Ugh. Kendall jumped slightly when his phone buzzed against his hand. He brought up the new text from James and read it.

**To Kendall:**

_i miss u 2 baby :( xoxo_

The boy on the bed smiled sadly as he read the message. James and his xo's. Kendall, for some reason, really enjoyed them. He didn't know why but he did.

**To James:**

_i want u with me here in ur bed now plz :(_

Kendall closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He really did miss James. When the boy was back in Minnesota, they were inseparable. At each other's houses, school, hockey practice, etc. Now the blonde felt like his whole heart was gone and in its place was nothing but an empty hole.

**To Kendall:**

_god Kenny, quit making me feel depressed with ur sad faces :/ and ur on my bed? xoxo_

The blonde let another small sad smile play at his lips before typing his reply.

**To James:**

_sorry and yes, I am. it's as close as im going 2 get 2 u for awhile :(_

Kendall's phone buzzed again.

**To Kendall:**

_gr8, now im officialy depressed. Thnx for that. And how'd u get in my house? xoxo_

Seriously. Is it bad how much Kendall loved James ending each text with xoxo? The blonde didn't know why his boyfriend did that but it made him smile.

**To James:**

_okay im sorry love. i'll stop being depressing but i wont stop missing u like crazy. oh and i snuck thru ur window. :P_

When James replied, he let out a choked giggle.

**To Kendall: **

_naughty blonde. :P xoxo_

All right. That was it. Time to know why James abused the xo's.

**To James:**

_y do u insert xoxo after each sentence in a text? p.s wish u were here to punish me. :P_

Even with a sad heart, the blonde still knew how to joke. He stretched out on James' bed before curling himself into a semi ball, big eyes trained on his cell phone in his hand. Kendall didn't know how long he stared at the phone but it felt like ages before James replied.

**To Kendall:**

_:/ Fuck, now do i. So much. And y do i use xoxo so much? cuz that's what i want 2 do whenever i text u or send u n email or a letter. hug n kiss u. i can't __tho cuz im on the other side of the phone and it wont work. :( so i have to show u my love with my xoxo's. xoxo 3 :)_

"Aw, you cheesy dork." Kendall mumbled with a small smile playing over his lips. He snuggled further into his boyfriend's bed while typing out his own reply.

**To James:**

_ur so sweet. cheesy but sweet. :) i miss u evn more now tho :/ _

**To Kendall:**

_i miss u too baby. so much but i will b back okay? i cant stay away from u 2 long or i'll go into shock :P xoxo_

Kendall laughed shaking his head.

**To James:**

_ur ridiculous 3 _

**To Kendall:**

_u love me though. xoxo _

Kendall sighed softly and typed his reply.

**To James:**

_i really do James. xoxo ;)_

All the way in Los Angeles in a hotel called the Palm Woods, up in apartment 2J a gorgeous brunette boy sat on an organge couch with his cell phone in his hand a huge grin taking over his face. His eyes were bright with unshed tears as he texted his beautiful boyfriend back.

**To Kendall:**

_:D u used my xoxo's! 3 xoxo_

The boy sniffed and threw himself over the big sofa and buried his face into the cushions. How he wished they were soft blonde hair that smelled like vanilla and mint. His phone dinged and he quickly brought up Kendall's newest message.

**To James:**

_i did. ^.- ha ha. :) xoxo_

James didn't know why this made him so damn happy but it did. He was in he middle of texting his blonde back when he noticed the time. It was almost midnight here so that meant if was almost 2 in the morning there. He quickly changed up his message before starting over.

**To Kendall:**

_as much as i want to text u more, beautiful, u need 2 go 2 sleep. i do 2 but i'll text u in the morning? xoxo_

Back in Minnesota Kendall pouted. He didn't want to go to sleep. He was fine but James needed to as much as he was unhappy about it.

**To James:**

_:'( okay..._

Kendall waited for a text but it never came. Instead, his phone rang, music filling the dark room. Thankfully his ring tone wasn't too loud so the Diamonds were still asleep. Answering the phone Kendall quietly asked, "Hello?"

"I love you, beautiful." James voice was soft and deep and full of love and ugh! Kendall really wanted to be next to him right now in his arms and snuggling deep into his warm chest.

"I love you too, Jamie." the blonde's voice wavered at the end and James noticed.

"Please don't, baby. I'm trying to hold it together here too. I miss you so much."

Kendall whined burying his face into James' covers. "I miss you too." he mumbled into the sheets.

"I know. I'll be with you soon baby, promise."

Kendal sniffed. "I know." he said quietly.

"I love you so much and I promise to call or text you tomorrow whenever I can." James said quietly and the blonde nodded.

"Okay. I love you too." James could hear the sadness and longing in his boyfriend's voice which broke his heart.

"Hey baby?" the older boy whispered and Kendall hummed softly. "Xoxo."

The blonde let out a soft giggle before whispering back. "Xoxo, Jamie."

"Night, angel. Sweet dreams."

"Love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night." Kendall whispered before ending the call. He buried himself deep under James' covers and clutched on tightly to the pillow, wishing it was his boyfriend's warm body.

Back in L.A, James was laying on the couch holding one of its cushion close to his chest tightly, wishing it was a blonde boy instead. The brunette may use xoxo in his texts to his boyfriend but it wasn't enough. He needed the real deal right now. Squeezing the pillow tight imagining it was Kendall, James closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Okay, this might have been really crappy but X was super hard man. I really wanted to skip it, like really. I hate X. =/ Lol.

-Jaya


	25. Yearning

**Y is for Yearning**

"_Oh, yes!" _Kendall cried out, voice high pitched and scratchy. "_Right there, James, uhnn, r-right there~!" _the blonde held on more tightly to his husband's broad shoulders as said husband continued to thrust up wildly into his steaming heat.

James had his lover pressed flushed against their bedroom wall and was fucking him with a fury against it. They literally couldn't wait to get to the bed so James just took his husband there.

See, Big Time Rush broke up four years ago when they were all 19. Nothing bad happened, they all just decided to do other things with their lives. Carlos and Logan, who had been dating and still are, moved out, buying their own apartment. They stayed in L.A and both got jobs. Of course Logan went to Medical School and Carlos decided to take acting as a career.

James and Kendall, who were also together and obviously still are, moved out and bought an apartment as well. Kendall dropped Hockey and became a music teacher. And James... well James still stuck with singing but he also did modeling. Then, after a year living with each other, James proposed to Kendall. They got married and have been together ever since.

Kendall threw his head back with a loud shriek of pleasure as James' hot thick meat pounded in and out of his tight vibrating hole.

Back to this... James had been gone all month doing some modeling thing in France and had just got back that night. The whole time he'd been gone, Kendall had been yearning for him like crazy. He was yearning for his husband's touches, his kisses, his amazing dick inside him... everything! He was going crazy without being held close by James or making love with him. The stupid dildo he used like once or twice wasn't enough and he was sick of his fingers. Three of them combined didn't even come close to James' dick girth and width but it was all Kendall had.

So when his lover stepped through the front door while he was sitting impatiently for him on the couch, Kendall lost it and threw himself in James' muscled arms wrapping his legs tightly around the older's waist before smashing their lips together. James had hitched the blonde in his arms up by his ass, squeezing the mounds that he'd been craving, _yearning _for the past month before kicking the door shut with his foot and stumbled up the stairs with a blonde glued to him.

Like it was mentioned before, the two couldn't even make it to their bed so they did it on the wall. They weren't even all the way naked either. Kendall still had his green shirt on and James' pants and boxer briefs were pooled around his ankles. Neither male cared though. The moment James had slammed inside Kendall, nothing had mattered at all except the tight hot heat he'd been missing and yearning for a month surrounding his hard member.

The brunette let out a throaty moan when his husband's walls constricted around his dick and something warm splattered against his chest. Kendall whimpered as his orgasm shook his body and he buried his sweaty face into James' shoulder. "Missed you." he panted into the sweaty tan shoulder. Giving it a kiss, the blonde whispered, "So so much."

James smiled before feeling the familiar feeling of an orgasm bubble in the pit of his stomach. He began to thrust harder into Kendall's willing body before moaning weakly as he came, filling his blonde lover up to the brim. Kendall sighed softly, nuzzling his face into James' scorching skin.

"Bed?" he mumbled and James nodded before bringing them over to their bed and gently sat on it, Kendall in his lap.

"God, I missed you too baby." the brunette hugged the smaller male to his chest and breathed in his sweet scent. "So much. Several times I wanted to just walk of set and jump on the next flight back home."

The blonde smiled cutely. "Really?" pale fingers ran through sweaty chocolate locks.

James grinned. "Yes. And to do what we just did a million times more." Kendall let out a squeak when big hands gave his ass a hard squeeze. "I missed this butt. It was your butt's fault for making me almost come home too early."

"Just my butt?" the blonde pouted and James chuckled.

"No, not just your butt. Mainly your butt but it was other things to. Fuck, it was just _you._" James brought the younger male into a deep kiss. There was no tongue involved but that was okay. The kiss still left Kendall breathless.

"I know what you mean," he moaned into James' mouth. "I couldn't sleep properly without your arms around me."

James slowly fell back down to their bed, rolling them over so he was on top of his husband. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck before moving his legs to wrap around the pretty boy's lower back. "Know what you mean." he replied, tongue sliding out to slip past those sweet lips and enter a delicious tasting mouth.

Kendall moaned when James bit his tongue before licking the marks over with his own. The blonde pushed himself up to press closer and closer to his husband, wanting to cry with joy that he was finally touching, holding, _kissing _the man he'd been missing like crazy, the man he'd been yearning for for the past month.

James semmed to be thinking about the same thing for he dropped his body, weight and all, on top of the smaller male and heated up their kiss by shoving his tongue down the back of Kendall's throat. Said boy gagged a little but that immediately turned into a loud muffled cry when James, who'd been out of Kendall's body, slammed back into him thick, deep and hard. All nine and a half inches of him.

The brunette didn't wait for his husband to get customed to him yet; he began thrusting hard in and out of the blonde, moving all the way out till his tip before ramming back in balls deep. Kendall then started to cry; tears streaming down his face silently as James moved hotly inside him, filling him to where he could feel his husband in his stomach. Out of everything he'd missed, needed, wanted and yearned the most from James, Kendall would have to say being one with him was the thing he'd yearned the most.

He loved it, needed it and after a month, he finally got it. The blonde clutched his husband's bulgind biceps he'd missed as well and arched off the bed. "I l-love you~!" he cried softly and James planted kisses all over his face before sealing them over his own.

"I love you too, Kendall." the brunette whispered before continuing his fast hard thrusts that jerked his husband's body around. "So much."

The lovers made love hours that night. They did it for so long, that night turned to morning. When they finally stopped, James had his arms tightly wrapped around Kendall's middle, having him flushed against him with his head was buried into the blonde's heaving chest. Kendall had his own face buried into James' locks, eyes closed in content.

"I'm going to be sore for weeks." the blonde murmured tiredly and James hummed.

"Sorry, love."

"Don't be. I don't care; I'd do it again if I had the strength too." Kendall giggled making James smiled.

"Same here, but I'm too tired."

"Sound like it." and James did. His words were getting slurry and his eyes were drooping. The sound of Kendall's heart beat was luring him to sleep.

"Mmm."

"Sleep sounds wonderful." the blonde mumbled before yawning and pulling James closer to him. "Night, James. I love you so much."

"Love you too baby. G'night."

And the couple fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in a month. It felt good and they both slept like babies holding on to each other tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I feel like this one was rushed... but I wanted to get it out so I hope you all liked it anyways. :P

-Jaya


	26. Zoo

**Z is for Zoo**

"I remember you took me here for our first date." Kendall told James as the two walked down a grassy path. They were holding hands, common for two people in love to do. "You thought I'd think it was stupid and would bail on you but-"

"But you didn't; you were standing waiting for me at the entrance with flowers and that cute dimple smile of yours." the brunette smiled before lifting up their locked hands and kissed his boyfriend's fingers that were available for his lips. Kendall blushed with a small smile before looking around them.

"You know I love the zoo. I don't know why you thought I wouldn't like it when we were 17."

James shrugged. "People grow up, babe." when a pair of soft lips brushed against his cheek, James smiled.

"I'm not like most people." Kendall whispered playfully and bit his lower lip. The blonde stared up into his boyfriend's eyes that were slowly darkening. He giggled before pointing up at the sign that had four pictures on four arrows. One was of a cheetah, a lion, a giraffe and a zebra. "Where to?"

"I like zebras." James replied and Kendall nodded with a smile.

"Zebras it is!" the two began walking down a different path while talking. After a few minutes, a wooden bridge came into their view that other people at the zoo were crossing. Just a little ahead of them, they could see two mothers with a stroller. And in each stroller were two girls, both crying.

"Aw, wonder what's got them upset." the pretty boy murmured, his heart going out to the girls. He's always loved children and whenever any child is upset, he too gets upset. Various times Kendall has teased him about it and saying things like 'If we ever stay together' and then James would interrupt and say 'We'll always stay together' which will make his boyfriend blush and smile goofily before continuing and say 'If we ever get kids, whenever they get hurt or something, you'll be crying along beside them like the big softie you are'.

James would always deny it but knew that it was highly possible. He just can't stand wounded babies. Nope. It wounds his heart. Maybe he is a softie.

"I don't know. Why, you gonna go cry with them or something?" the blonde teased and James happily put his boyfriend in a headlock.

"I will _not_." he growled playfully before letting Kendall go. Said boy grinned before looping an arm around James' waist. James put his arm over the blonde's shoulder before stepping on the bridge. They'd only walked a few steps before hearing somebody cry. And that somebody were still the two girls who were both in their strollers still with their mothers trying to calm them down.

"Really, what do you think is wrong?" Kendall asked, resting his head on his boyfriend's arm.

James was about to answer when he saw the problem. He pointed to the small animals on the bridge ahead of them and the crying girls. "Geese."

Kendall followed James' long finger before he saw the birds slowly waddling around. He let out a laugh. "Oh! They must be terrified. Poor little girls."

James nodded and gave a sad look towards the crying girls as he past them by. "I know how they feel. Remember when we were little and you, Carlos, Logan and me all went to the zoo when we were like, 3? With our families? And we were walking over this kind of bridge with geese on it and me and Logan flipped out?"

Kendall giggled. "I do! I was so mad at them for making you guys cry." James laughed.

"I remember that! You were so mad that you told the parents to run them over with the strollers."

The blonde nodded. "Yup. That was how my little 3 year old self rolled."

"It was too funny. You know, that's like, the only memory I remember of us when we were that little. It could totally be because of what you said. That will always be a memory I can never forget: a 3 year old ordering his parents to run over the geese. Too funny." James chuckled.

"Carlos agreed with me too. In fact, if I do recall, he threw his fruit snacks at them."

James scrunched up his face as he tried to remember that happening...

_Flashback: Sixteen years ago_

_"Mommy, I don't want to go on the bridge!" James cried out from his stroller as his mother pushed him towards the bridge with the scary birds flocked __around it._

_"Why not sweetie?" his mother asked as she continued to walk towards it. Mama Mitchell, Mama Garcia, Mama Diamond and Mama Knight had taken __the whole day off to go the zoo with each of their son. Since the boys were friends with each other, the mothers made it a play date. It was so fun up until __that point when James' eyes sought out those scary mean looking birds._

_The little boy could feel his eyes tear up but didn't care. He just wanted to go; turn around and go someplace else. But they were already on the bridge __now and rolling closer and closer to the scary birds._

_"NO!" he shrieked and Brooke stopped pushing the stroller._

_"What's wrong, James?" she asked and Logan swallowed before quietly speaking up from his stroller._

_"I think he's scawed of duh scary birds."_

_Kendall, who'd been staring at his friend worriedly, spoke up next. "You scawed of duh birdies, Jamie?" James looked over at the blonde with big scared __eyes._

_"You don't hafta be." the blonde reached over and took James' hand and gave it a squeeze. Carlos, who was on James' other side took his hand also. Then __the Latino took Logan's who looked slightly nervous. "We be wif you da whole time, pwomise."_

_"O-okay." James sniffed and Kendall's green eyes hardened. Those birdies made his friend like this. Logan was looking scared too but he wasn't __crying like James was. And when James cried, nothing was okay until Kendall got back at whoever or whatever made him cry._

_The blonde squeezed James' hand again and spoke in a determined voice. "When we get dere, my mommy will run dem over, okay?"_

_James' eyes widened. "Really?"_

_Kendall nodded his blonde hair and James smiled. Then he felt his other hand be squeezed and turned to face Carlos. "My mommy will run dem __over too." then the smallest boy turned to Logan while taking out his packet of small fruit snacks that weren't open. "And if dey scawe you, I throw dis __at dem."_

_Logan nodded shyly. "Okay."_

_Meanwhile, the mothers were trying to not 'aww' and laugh at their sons. They weren't going to run over the geese with the strollers though. They carefully __moved around them but that didn't stop Carlos for chucking his fruit snacks at a geese that was a little bit too close to Logan for comfort._

_Flashback end_

"Ha ha, he did!" James laughed and Kendall chuckled.

"Yep." then the blonde let out a gasp of surprise when he was tugged into a muscled warm chest with even warm arms wrapped around his whole body. Glancing up, the boy was met with his boyfriend's heart melting smile and bright hazel eyes.

"And then you telling our moms to run over them for me." James smiled as he brushed Kendall's soft baby cheeks with his forefinger. The blonde grinned.

"Had to protect my man, ya know?" the boy leaned his face up to his boyfriend's and connected their lips together sweetly. James smiled against Kendall's mouth and pulled him in closer before slanting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Kendall moaned softly and James nibbled playfully on his lower lip before sucking the thing into his mouth.

"I know." the brunette whispered making Kendall smile this time. "I love you."

The blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck while applying more pressure to his mouth with his own. "I know," the boy smiled. "I love you too." James pulled away after a few moments and took Kendall's hand.

"Ready for the zebras?" he asked and Kendall grinned, squeezing the older's hand.

"Yep! And the rest of the animals too. Ooh! Especially the elephants." James laughed at the cuteness that was his boyfriend and nodded.

"We can do anything we want; we have all day, cutie." Kendall smiled and nuzzled his head into James' shoulder.

"I know. I'm happy spending it with you. And at the zoo. Bonus." the brunette laughed and drew the blonde more to his side as they walked where the zebras were kept.

"I agree completely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **:'( I can't believe it's over. I had fun writing these one shots though. And I loved getting reviews from everyone who left one. You guys are too sweet and awesome and great. Thank you all so much! :)

Just a few things...

I know that I said that I'd continue F and I still am! Just, it's taking some time. But I will get it done. Promise! :)

Also, my new story Candy Kames won't be updated for a few days. I'm trying to type out at least 2 chapters so I can post one and have the other waiting. And...

TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! Sweet sixteen baby. ;) So I most likely won't be near a computer. :P And then on Friday my family and I are driving up to Omaha to have a vacation. ^.- So yeah. But Monday is a Holiday so I'll be back then. :)

Wrapping this author's note up, I want to thank all of you guys again! Whether you read it or reviewed it or both. It was all very much appreciative. :)

Goodbye! Till next time. ;)

-Jaya


End file.
